The new girl
by Double Winks and a Pistol
Summary: Amy Rose's mom had to get a new job and move to Station Square, Amy thinks this is a mistake and wants to go back home, will Amy get friends that will cheer her up? Or will she be sitting in the corner with the nobodies? *Sonamy*
1. Moving in

"Mom my roses are dying!"

_Hello my name is Amy Rose; I'm a pink15 year old hedgehog with pink hair that goes down past my shoulders. My mom got a job in this place called Station Square, Now we are moving so that means I have to leave behind all my friends for this stupid place._

"I told you not to smother them, don't worry we'll put them in some water once we get to are new home"

"I finally get a bouquet and it's a goodbye present, that's depressing"

"Come on your dad gave you a daisy for your birthday remember?"

"Yea but that just one flower, one flower isn't a bouquet"

I heard my mom sigh

"Honey, I'm not that excited about the moving either. How do you think I feel I have to go to a job were I don't know anyone just like you"

"Your boss" I heard my mom sigh again I couldn't help but grin, oh yea I won this battle.

"Well how do you know you won't make any friends at your new school?"

"Please mom, I bet this school is full of pervs, players, backstabbers, and whores" I heard my mom gasp "My old school was nothing like that"

"Amy, you thought bad about your old school too, now look what happened you don't even want to leave it"

"Yea but-"

"Plus" Mom started "You haven't even seen the school how can you say that all those people are in it"

'Darn it you won this time but just wait I'll get you back'

We pulled into a white house that looks the same as the other houses in the neighborhood, it was white two windows on each side of the porch, a swing hanging from the tan porch, and there were flower pots in front of the window.

"Look!" My mom said "We got here before the movers" She got out of the car

"Oh goodie" I said sarcastically, I heard my mom huff out side of the car then stick her head into it.

"At least you can pretend to be excited"

I gave a pretend smile; my lips hardly spread apart and showed little of my white teeth.

Mom rolled her beautiful lime green eyes then started walking to the door

I sighed and got out as well I looked over and looked at the house across the street

"Please let this week go by as slow as possible" I said to myself remembering I had to go to my _new___school next week.

Mom was walking around the house planning where to put the items when the movers arrived.

I was observing the house, Once you got inside you have three options, option 1: Left where the living room lies 2: The kitchen and 3: The Steps that lead to upstairs, I took the Kitchen.

Inside, there was a bar with stools to sit at and the normal kitchen look

'Talk about boring, we will need to put in extra things' I thought to myself as I walked up the steps.

Upstairs there is a hall with doors on the wall, I walked all the way to the back where the end door lays and opened it, it looked like where my mom will be sleeping the master bedroom, there was the bed and there were two big windows in front of me, there was a door to the master bathroom and a huge closet in front of the bed, there were shelves including one where it looked like a TV might be, I walked out and closed the door then looked in the door next to it.

It looked like where a studio might be, it was small rays from the sun was entering the room from the windows onto my moms work desk.

'They put them in quickly' I thought as I walked out and into the next room.

In the middle of the hallway where the door was on the wall was my room, it wasn't that big but wasn't that small, when you walked in there is a step, you step up it mostly goes around the room then is where my round pink bed is, there is a nightstand next to it with my blue lamp on it, farther away to the right of my bed and off the step was a window.

I walked over to the window and peeked out, there was something to stand on out there, it looked like, as if someone wanted to escape they could just step on it and climb down, a perfect way to sneak out with friends. If I make any……

I walked out then my eyes caught something I walked over across the hallway and noticed that the paint was darker then the rest of the wall.

'That's weird' I thought touching it 'was there an accident here or something?' I decided to not think about it right now, I didn't need anything freaking me out when I just moved in, I need to stop watching scary movies.

It was 7:00 and me and my mom where sitting in the kitchen thinking about what to eat for dinner when the doorbell rung

"I'll get it" I said getting up

I walked to the door and opened it to show two rabbits, one looked as if she was a teenager and the other looked like it could be her mom.

"Hello" I said as polite as I could be

"Hello where the…"

'Ugh neighbors just what we need, that rabbit looks just like Samantha (one of my best friends) If she doesn't get out of the doorway I think I'll burst into tears. Wait what are they saying? O god! I have to stop doing this If I keep thinking when someone's talking to me one of these days I'll look like an idiot, not that I already haven't in my life time. Oh god what are they talking about?'

"Neighbors!" Came my mom's voice coming to check on me "Hello my names Alyssa"

'Thank you mom now I can get out of here'

I walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table

'What am I going to do with myself?'

"Amy come here" Came my moms voice

'Oh great she comes and saves me then she makes me go back to embarrassment that's just great'

"I'm coming!"

I walked out

"Amy this is Cream she goes to the same school you go to"

"Oh Amy your going to love it there it's so fun!"

I gave a sheepish smile

"Maybe you girls can go hangout tomorrow and get to know each other"

'Oh someone can just tie me up to a tree point a cannon to me and say a "ready" "aim" "fire!"'

"That's a great idea" My mom agreed

"Yea it will be super fun" I said trying to act as positive as I could, my mom must of noticed this because she gave me a weird look

"Ok then I'll come by your house and we can walk somewhere near here. Let's say about 8:00?" Cream said

"Ok great" I said in not my so positive tone.


	2. Spending the day with Cream

It was the morning I was still sleeping as happily as could be until I felt someone shaking me

"Huh?" I asked tiredly still half asleep and half awake

"Morning honey" My mom said "Why don't you go take a shower Cream said she'd be here around 8:00"

I groaned and turned so my face was turned towards the pillow

"Come on it will be good for you to practice getting up early anyway for the school year"

"Mom this is the point!" I said not actually knowing what I was saying "I need to sleep in more for school"

I looked up from my pillow to my mom who was giving me a strange look

"Oh come on you know I don't do well in the mornings!"

I got in the shower and the warm water refreshed me from all my worries, it was a great feeling.

A few more minuets passed and I turned off the water then got out of the shower, I hated getting out of the shower it was always so cold! I looked in the mirror and looked at myself.

My three hanging bangs now pressured down by water was covering my eye; I walked over to the mirror and whipped the fog off so I could see clearer. I didn't look to bad my eyes were kind of black from lack of sleep, but that's it nothing else.

I wrapped my hair in a towel, put on my pink robe with frogs covered on it and walked into my room (I also have my own personal bathroom!)

I looked on the nightstand and saw that it was 7:35, I quickly looked in my closet and picked out something to wear, I picked a red sweater and dark tight jeans, the sweater went all the way down to my knees, I liked those kind of sweaters I don't know why.

I had on my clothes and walked down the steps to see my mom eating toast and reading a magazine

"Hey mom" I said feeling a little better then yesterday but not all the way

"Hey, I like what you got on"

"Thanks" I walked over to the cabinet and looked through there.

There was nothing in there to eat so I just settled with cereal.

The doorbell rung and I said by to mom then walked out to great Cream.

"Hey" I said coming out and closing the door behind me

"Hello Amy where would you like to go?"

I gave her a look

"Oh!" She said sticking her finger up as if she was saying "Eureka!" "Ok I'll show you around town"

We started walking. First we walked around the neighborhood, then she took me to the park where I saw little kids playing and some people about mine and Creams age hanging out, she took me out to the mall and everywhere you could think off, except the roller skating rink.

"There are bad people there" Cream said as we walked into the restaurant called "Devour the hour" (A/N Yes I came up with the name I'm pretty proud of myself lol)

"What do you mean by bad people" I asked while saying "Let's get that booth" after

We sat down

"I mean….Ok there's bad people then there's good pe-."

"I know that I mean-." I was cut off by a waiter coming over to take are order

"Would you guys like a menu?" He asked

"Yes please" Cream said

"Ok what would you like to drink?"

"I would like a coke, Amy?"

"Yea me too" I said then something hit me like a ton of bricks, I didn't have any money!

"Ok I'll be back to take your orders"

"Um Cream" I said kind of nervously which made her nervous, I could tell

"I didn't bring any money" I saw Cream sigh with relief that it wasn't anything serious

"That's ok Amy I forgot to tell you so my mom gave me money for both of us"

"Oh….thanks Cream" I said cheerfully

"No problem" She said smiling

"Anyway" I said starting up are conversation before the waiter came "What I mean is that how are they bad? What do they do?"

"Oh…" Cream said "Well I only know one of them, his name is Dustin Whitlock, he steals and cheats"

I sat there in awe listening to the young rabbit speak

"I also heard that he rapes girls, but that could just be a rumor"

"Rape?" I said horrified, Cream nodded then looked at her menu

I couldn't believe that

"Does he go to are school?" I asked kind of afraid

"Oh no he dropped out, but if he did he would probably be expelled before the year even started"

I looked at my menu

'How can people be so cruel these days?'

After lunch we started walking back to my house to hang out

"So Cream what are you? I mean In high school?"

"Freshman"

"That's what I thought"

"Hmm?"

"Oh nothing"

When we were walking I looked over and saw three hedgehogs in a yard, they looked like they were goofing around and were having a good time.

One was a cobalt blue hedgehog, another an ebony hedgehog with red streaks, and the last one was a gray hedgehog.

The cobalt must have seen me looking at him because he smiled at me, I felt my face get hot so I quickened my pace.

Me and Cream were sitting on the floor of my room watching TV and giggling at stupid commercials, maybe hanging out with Cream wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

I kept thinking how I didn't even want to go with Cream to day, It was weird I didn't want to go but now I don't want it to end, but all of it did end with my moms words.

"Cream your mom called and said she wanted you back home"

Me and Cream exchanged glances the we got up and walked down stairs.

"Goodbye Mrs. Rose" Cream said walking to the door

"Bye Amy"

"Bye it's a good think we live next door to each other so we can still see each other"

"I know right" Cream said "well see ya later" Cream opened then walked out the door

"Bye" I said

My mom came behind me

"And you didn't even want to go out today"

I gave my mom and look and we both laughed and walked in the living room.


	3. Thoughts and Crystal

There was two days before I went to my new school and believe me I was nervous, I mean come on just looking at me gave it away.

My hair was messed up from lack of sleep, I kept biting my nails (which I hate) and I couldn't get anything straight in my head.

"Amy I don't know why you're so nervous" My mom would say

Why am I nervous! Why am I nervous? I don't even know the answer to that it's just a habit I guess, like when your about to go on a very fast roller coaster, you get nervous but once you ride it you want to keep riding it until you get sick.

Is this how high school was? Wait it is! I was nervous about my first day of high school and then I made so many friends! Then I had to leave them all because of my mom's stupid job!

I sighed and laid on my bed

"What you need is a massage" Cream said one day while we were eating ice cream and sitting in my room. "I have two tickets to the spa you can go and have a day all to yourself, get all your thoughts out"

"What's the point? As soon as I come from the spa and come back home the thoughts will come back again, besides I don't want people I don't even know touching my back"

Cream giggled when I said that

I was sitting here in the tub having a warm bubble bath, I put candles around it, I saw girls do it on TV and they looked so relaxed, but that didn't work I kept thinking that my hair would catch on fire so I quickly put it out.

I sighed and tried to clear my mind of everything around me.

"School will not be that bad, I will make friends, just until mom gets her job back and we can move back' I felt myself smile.

"Yea then we can move back"

It was 11:00 and I had to get used to sleeping earlier

"Night mom" I yelled going up the steps to my room, I was beginning to get used to the house, no I can't do that my mom will get her old job back so I can't......

'What am I kidding?' I thought while laying in my bed 'My moms not going to move so I might as well forget about it' I turned over so I was on my side 'besides someone might already have bought are house'

I closed my eyes not wanting to think about it anymore, I didn't want to think about anything I'm going to this school on Monday and nothing's going to change that.

I must of fell asleep because the next thing I know my eyes are open and the suns rays are pouring in from the window.

I yawned and got up

"Today's the last day" I said swinging my legs over the bed "Might as well take a shower"

Once I got out of the shower, put on some clothes and walked downstairs I saw that my mom wasn't down there.

"Mom?" I yelled no one responded

I walked in the kitchen and found a sticky note on the fridge

_Dear Amy_

_I went to my job to get things situated with my boss, I will see you when I get home_

_Love Mom_

Well at least mom gets to get out of the house, I walked up to my room and laid across my bed and picked up the phone to dial Creams number.

A few rings past then I got Creams voice

"Hello?"

"Hey Cream"

"Oh hey, listen I can't hang out today I have to take care of my little sister"

Cream had a little sister named Peach, she was really cute

"Oh ok" I said in a depressed tone

"I'm sorry Amy but my mom will be gone most of the day"

"Alright see ya tomorrow"

There had to be something to do

I went upstairs and got on the computer in the study and went to a chatroom this nerd created for me and my friends, and surprisingly they were up there!

**Sexy_Rose has logged in**

**Hello?**

**Party_Animal**

**Omg Amy?**

**Sexy_Rose**

**Crystal? Omg it's so great to see…..err….talk to you**

**Party_Animal**

**I know so how's it going in Station Square?**

**Sexy_Rose**

**Pretty boring since I don't know anyone but I did meet this rabbit across the street from me, she's going to the same high school but she's a freshmen**

**Party_Animal**

**Oh bummer, but I know you'll make friends your like a magnet to them**

**Sexy_Rose**

**No you are that's the only reason they hang out with me because I hang out with you**

**Party_Animal**

**Oh hush that's not true, anyway, listen I have to leave but come up here at 6 ok?**

**Sexy_Rose**

**Ok talk to ya then**

Crystal was my best friend before I moved, I'm so happy she was up there I hope she doesn't forget about are 6:00 chat.

I walked downstairs and got some graham crackers out then walked back up to my room.

"It is so boring" I yelled to no one in particular

"Oh no it's not I get quite amused watching you run back in forth"

I jumped and looked over to see that same cobalt hedgehog in my window

"Ok this is awkward I know but- aaaahhh"

"Oops" I ran over to the window to see him lying on the ground groaning "sorry, I overreacted" I yelled from my window.


	4. Sonic

Me and the stranger walked in the house, he was limping so it was kind of a struggle

"I'm sorry I kicked you" I said sitting him down on the couch then sitting next to him

"Oh it's ok it's my fault anyway" and then I remembered

"Yea. Hey what were you doing in my window!?!"

His ears folded against his head

"You entertained me"

"What?"

"With you talking to yourself all the time and talking about moving back to wherever and your worries about this high school, yea I get a pretty good laugh from it"

I felt my cheeks flushed which made him laugh some more

"Do you do this to everyone?"

"No" He said, he got up and went to my fridge

"Hey what do you think your doing? You can't just go to someone's fridge like that!"

"Well I'm hungry"

"No stop" I wrapped my arms around him to try to get him away from the fridge he just laughed.

And to think the position we were in wasn't awkward enough, he picked me up and threw me on his back.

"Hey stop put me down" I yelled, but for some reason I couldn't stop laughing "Ok what ever laughing spell you put on me take it off right now!"

"Wow you're a real demanding girl" He said, he took me over to the couch and threw me on it.

He sat next to me

"What's your name anyway?" He asked watching me get into a sitting position

"Amy you?"

"I'm Sonic" he gave a high five, down low sign so a hit his hand

"Man I felt like a baby right then" I said referring to the high five

Sonic laughed then looked around

"Nice place you got here"

"Thanks"

"How old are you?"

"fif-"

I started then I thought 'this is the one way guys ask you out by asking your name and how old you are'

"No, uh, uh I'm not going out with you buster so you can just forget it I just met you"

"Well nice to know that but I was just asking for your age that's all nothing else, besides I just broke up with my girlfriend"

I….felt…..so….stupid

"Um" I started "awkward?" I said in a questioning tone

Sonic just laughed, I made him laugh a lot or maybe he's just a laughing guy, yea probably just a laughing guy, well that was what I thought until he said

"You're really funny you know that"

I didn't know what to say

"Um…thank you"

I then heard the front door open and someone walk in

"Amy you here?" my mom called

"Yea I'm in the living room"

My mom came in then stopped in the doorway when she saw Sonic

"Um hello"

"Hello" Sonic responded smiling "My names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog"

"I'm Alyssa"

"Nice to meet ya"

"You too" My mom said also smiling

"Well Amy how are you feeling about tomorrow?"

'That's amazing Sonic didn't move or anything, usually the guys in my house before I moved ran out or something but Sonic, he's just so calm and it's like my mom doesn't even care that some stranger is in here, weird.'

"I guess a little better not all the way though"

"Do you go to Greenwood?"

"Mom he lives in the same neighborhood!"

"Oh, well I didn't know jeez"

"I like your mom" Sonic said to me

Mom smiled at me

"See" She said in a "see I told you" tone

"I never said anything about anyone not liking you"

"Well you gave facial expressions"

"Sure I did mom, Sure I did"

"Wow you two are a couple of crackups"

Me and my mom smiled

"Would you like to stay for dinner Sonic?" mom asked

"Sure that will be cool" Sonic said looking at me

I just sat there smiling now I have two friends to hang out with.

Let's see how that goes…..


	5. The start of a new day

I woke up to a tapping noise on my window I just groaned and turned over on my side.

I almost fell asleep when I felt shaking

"Wake up sleepy head"

I knew that voice, my eyes shot open

"Sonic what are you doing here?" I said sitting up revealing my v-neck nightgown which was see through (real smart)

"Um….I….Um" I saw what he was staring at

"Sonic you perv" I said giggling and quickly getting up and running to the bathroom.

I took off my nightgown and then realized that I forgot my clothes.

I put the nightgown back on and open the door a crack to see that Sonic was gone; I walked out and walked to my dresser

"You thought I left didn't you?" Sonic said a cocky voice

"Well I was hoping that you wouldn't come back but I guess I was wrong"

"What?"

Then I caught myself

"I mean at least from downstairs, wouldn't come back up"

"Oh I get ya well" Sonic paused "Go get your shower" Sonic demanded

"Yes sir!" I said playfully

"And wash behind your ears"

"Will do"

"And under your arms"

"Fine"

"And in between your-."

"Sonic!" I said in a scolding tone and left a space in between Son and ic.

I came down to see Sonic eating breakfast with mom

"Your still here?" I said talking to both of them

"Yea" they said at the same time

I giggled I loved doing that to people making them think I was talking to them

The doorbell rung

"I bet that's Cream" I said going to the door

"Who's Cream?" I heard Sonic asked before I went to the door

I opened the door to reveal a rabbit with floppy ears, she was wearing jeans and a lime green sweater that looked really comfortable.

"Hey Cream come in"

Cream came in and I saw here studying the blue hedgehog as Sonic was doing to her

"Hey Cream" Sonic said

"Um….hi"

I giggled how Cream didn't know who he was and he just said hi, I wonder how she felt.

"Ok you guys you better go catch um… well Amy your riding the bus right?"

"Me too" Sonic and Cream said in unison

I chuckled again

"Ok go on and catch the bus"

"Why mom, are you trying to get rid of us?"

"No not at all I'm just trying to get rid of all these awkward silences"

We laughed and headed towards the door.

We started walking first quietly then Sonic spoke up

"If you guys see some people at the bus stop those are my other friends"

"Who are they?" Cream asked looking up at him

"Well I'll tell you when we get there, but they might not even be there they might of got a ride to school"

"Were you supposed to get a ride to school?" I asked not wanting to of ruined his plans

"Well I could but I wanted to wake you and your mom up"

"Wait what?" Cream started "You just walked in there house?"

"Well climbed in Amy's window"

Cream gasped

"For all you know she could be wearing some see through nightgown!"

Me and Sonic looked at each other then busted out into laughter

"What? What's so funny?"

"It's nothing Cream" I said

Maybe this school year won't be so bad after all. Maybe….


	6. Shadow's game

When we arrived at the school I got butterflies in my stomach all over again, I stood there holding it feeling like I was about to barf.

Sonic must have noticed because he put his hand on my shoulder

"Are you ok?"

"Oh yea I'm fine just nervous that's all"

Sonic grinned then took me by the hand and pulled me to the school

"What classes do you have?" he asked taking out his sheet

"Um Biology, Algebra (which I hate) U.S. History, Drama, French, and Language Arts"

"Cool we have Biology and History together"

I felt a little better, but what about the other four, I guess I'm by myself

Me and Sonic walked to Biology and sat down when some of his friends must of came in because he yelled some names.

"Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles this is Amy"

"Hi Amy" A white bat said waving

That was the same ebony hedgehog I saw with Sonic that day

"Hey Sonic the teacher is stuck in the broom closet again" Sonic and Knuckles laughed while I just sat there feeling left out.

Then that same Silver one came in through the doors

"Hey Silva" Sonic said sitting on the desk

I felt so out of place, Sonic is so popular and I'm just a girl he found that's hanging out with him, I don't know anyone and everyone's just looking at me like I'm from outer space, I wish I could teleport out of here.

"Hey Amy"

I turned around to see the ebony one, Shadow was it? Shadow looking at me.

"Give me your hand"

"Shadow you better not" Came Sonics voice "She's already scared as it is"

"What why?" Silver asked

"She's not from here that's why"

"What are you a transferred student?" Silver asked

Ok correction now I wanted to disappear

"Why do you want my hand?" I asked

"Just let me see them"

"No don't it's a game that Shadow made up that we used to play all the time anyway don't do it, it just gets you into trouble"

"Not really" Shadow said "Ok this is how it works, I take a marker and write a name on each of your hands, you have to close your eyes when I do it and when I tell you to look, which ever one you look at is going to be the one you either date or just kiss"

I was quiet and what I didn't notice

"Now is your time to start"

He wrote to names on my hands while I wasn't paying attention

"Shadow!" Sonic scolded "Amy just don't look at your hands"

"You're going to have to look sometime"

I couldn't help it being told not to look was tempting me to look; I trembled and slowly opened my left hand

"Amy no you don't have to do it"

I opened it but didn't look just yet, then I got and idea and turned to Sonic

"What does my hand say?"

"Your left one said Silver and your right one says …. Jet"

They both looked back to see why there names where said then saw My hands and quickly ran back there.

"If I were you" Shadow said "I would choose Silver"

"Yea" Sonic said whispering

"Why?"

"You don't want your face pick at do you?" Shadow said

"Plus Jet already got a kiss last week Silver didn't"

"Ok" I said

I stood up kind of nervous to kiss someone I haven't even met

"Amy" Shadow started "You have to sit in Silver's lap in a chair"

I looked back and saw Sonic give Shadow a dirty look and Shadow shrug which made me giggle.

"Ok Silver, here I got"

I tried to act as sexy as possible; I sat in Silver's lap and wrapped my legs around his waist, wrapped my arms around his head and started with butterfly kisses on his lips then started kissing more passionately.

I made the kiss deeper and I felt all the guys' eyes on me as I kissed Silver, Silver seemed to be enjoying it by the sounds of his moans.

I quickly got off then walked back over to my table, I saw Shadow and Sonic staring at me then I heard Sonic whisper

"Next write my name"


	7. Joining the group

It was lunch and I walked with my new friend Rouge into the cafeteria.

"There's are table" Rouge said pointing "That's the table we always sit at and everyone knows not to sit there"

I looked up to where she was pointing, were they going to let me in there group already? Well better not get my hopes up.

"Come on let's go get are lunch" Rouge said walking past me

I followed and got in line behind her

"Hey babe what's a pretty girl like you doing at this school?" A big Crocodile asked flirtatiously

"Uh I…" I didn't know what to say, I was kind of afraid of what might happen

"What if me and you go somewhere behind the school, we can study for a chemistry test if you know what I mean" He said wrapping his arm around my waist

'God that was so corny I can tell he's a little slow'

"Hey Brandon"

Sonic came up beside him and put an arm over his shoulder, I was kind of surprised he could get his arm up that high; he had to stretch it out I guess.

"You know what rhymes with your name?"

"Um…..crannon?"

"That's not a word"

"Well I don't know"

"Me neither now get the Hell out"

Brandon scurried over to a table and sat with his friends who were watching

"What was with the rhyming?" I asked as he walked me through the line

"I don't know I just wanted to know what rhymed with Brandon"

I giggled and got my food.

Me and Sonic walked up to are table and sat down

"Nothing rhymes with Silver does it?" Silver asked looking down

"No" A lavender cat said

What's with all this rhyming today?

"This is Amy" Sonic said to the unrecognizable people (for me that is)

There was a lavender cat, and an orange echidna

"Hi Amy, I'm Tikal and this is Blaze" The orange echidna said smiling

"Hey"

"She's going to be joining are group" Sonic said looking at the wall for no particular reason

"Whoa did you even ask her if she wanted to join? She could be in a group already" Rouge said

Sonic looked over at me

"I doubt it she just moved here"

"So maybe she has one in the neighborhood"

"Please Rouge how many teens do you see in are neighborhood, the only person I saw her with was with that rabbit that hangs out with Tails"

I felt a little awkward right then since they were talking about me and who I hung out with.

"Do you want to join are group?" Rouge asked looking at me, then everyone was staring at me

I felt my face get hot I didn't like people staring at me and not saying anything, I mean if they were staring but talking at the same time I wouldn't feel so bad, but when they weren't saying anything that was another story, even if they were just waiting for an answer.

"So?" Shadow said getting a little impatient

"Ok I guess I can"

They cheered causing people from below to look up the steps

We all were on the bus riding home, when this old woman walking on the sidewalk got my attention.

I was looking out the window and I saw her shuffling violently to get home, she looked like she was having a really tough time walking, I felt bad.

"What's wrong Amy?" Sonic asked sitting beside me

"Oh it's nothing" I said smiling.

When we got to are neighborhood and got off the bus, Shadow started telling me things about the group

"Hey Amy this is how we do things" Shadow said walking beside me

"Everyday we go to one person's house" he said

So that means since my mom doesn't know about it, oh great.....

"So why don't we go to yours I mean since your mom doesn't know about it, she might get worried if you come to one of ours"

'Just what I predicted' I thought while heaving my book bag up a little more

"OK then, well actually my moms not home but I bet its OK"

I opened the door and walked inside, followed by my new friends

"You know" Sonic said making his way up the steps "If your mom doesn't want us in here and we have to get out before she sees us we can escape from the window"

I saw sonic grin at me and I just rolled my eyes, Sonic walked over and opened the door to my room

"Well now you just make yourself right at home don't you Sonic?" Shadow said teasingly

Sonic smirked then jumped on my bed and looked up at the TV

"So when did you move here Amy?" Blaze asked sitting on the end of my bed

"Just last week" I responded taking a little stuffed monkey that I found in one of the moving boxes the other day and hugging it to my chest making everyone smile a little bit.

Sonic turned on the TV and 'Some show that I've never seen before' was on (A/N ha that's what it's called well I actually made it up but if there's a show named that, that would be awesome haha)

"Oh I love this show" Rouge and Silver yelled at the same time

"Please this show sucks-."

"Shadow!" Blaze yelled

"Well I was just going to say eggs but your perverted mind just gave me the obvious acknowledgment"

"Whoa what big words" Silver joked, we all laughed then Sonic changed the channel.

It was about five o' clock and my mom finally came home, so we went down so I could introduce them to her.

"Hey mom" I yelled coming down the steps

"Hey how was your day?" she saw Sonic and the others come down too "well I thought I heard more than two footsteps"

We grinned

"I'm Alyssa, how are you guys?"

The others (except for Sonic) were kind of shocked at how calm she was, as if they saw each other before

"I'm Shadow; this is Silver, Rouge, Tikal, Knuckles, bl-."

"I can say my own name thank you" I heard my mom giggle "I'm Blaze"

"And I'm Sonic" everyone looked at him "What?"


	8. She's missing

It was six thirty and everyone went home, me and my mom were in the kitchen enjoying some pasta and talking about various things when the phone rung.

"I'll get it" I said getting up

I walked over to the phone and picked it up

"Hello?" I asked

"Amy?" Said a soft scared voice

"Huh? Vanilla? What's wrong?"

"Oh Amy I need help, Cream is missing I don't know where she went she was supposed to be here a long time ago and I called to see if she was with you"

"No she's not, but I can try to find her"

"No it's too dangerous; I just need to call the police"

"Ok I hope she comes back soon"

"Oh me too, goodbye Amy" Vanilla said, she sounded like she was crying

"Goodbye" I said and we hung up

"Who was that?" My mom asked from the kitchen

"Cream's missing and Vanilla doesn't know where she is"

"Oh my goodness!"

I looked down, I hope she's alright I can't stand the thought of anything happening to her, she was the first friend and she was so nice to me, No nothing's going to happen to her, she's going to be alright and get home without any worries.

That night I was up in my room brushing my hair, I couldn't get Cream out of my mind so I went to the table on the right side of my bed, and picked up the phone.

My phone had blue fuzz all over it

'Sonic...' I thought

I dialed Vanilla's number hoping she would say 'It's alright Cream came back, she's safe and sound or we found where she's at and were on are way to get her, but that's not what I got'

"Hello? Vanilla did you find Cream?" I asked

Vanilla was crying and the minuet I heard those sobs I knew that all that predicting has got flushed right down the toilet

"No we didn't find her yet"

I blew a little sigh of relief, the way she was crying made me think that she got badly injured or something, but this still was bad.

"I'm sorry" I said

I sat there on my bed thinking once we hung up; I felt warm fresh tears coming to my eyes

"What's up Amy?" Came the voice of Sonic climbing in my window

I didn't say anything, well actually I couldn't say anything when I tried to speak my throat fell all tight and it hurt from trying to hold in my crying.

"Amy?" Sonic asked, he walked over in front of my face "Amy what's wrong?"

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out so I just closed it again, Sonic sat next to me and put a comforting arm around me.

"Tell me what's wrong Amy"

"C-Cream's missing" I said, I could barely hold it in anymore and as soon as I said it I busted into tears.

Sonic pulled me closer to him and started cooing me telling me it's alright and don't worry, but all his cooing just made me cry more

My mom must of heard the commotion and walked in to investigate to find me crying in Sonics arms

"What's wrong honey?" Mom said sitting next to me

I felt myself going from Sonics arms into my mom's arms

"They still haven't found Cream" I wailed

"Are you sure she isn't with Tails?" Sonic said

I looked up

"What?"

"Yea most of the time Tails or Charmy walks her home"

I looked at my mom then back at Sonic then back at my mom again

My mom gave a look that says 'Now do you see why I don't like you hanging out with boys by yourself' or one that says 'this sounds very bad'

I didn't want her saying either one…


	9. Finding Cream

Sonic walked outside getting ready to go check for Cream at Tails' house

"Wait I want to go too!" I yelled, I saw Sonic look up at my mom

"Amy…" My mom said

"Please mom she's my friend and I want to make sure she's alright"

Sonic started tapping his foot impatiently waiting for my mom to respond

"Ok I guess you can, but come back as soon as you find her"

I knew my mom said that to make me feel better it didn't

"OK mom I will" I said

Sonic picked me up

"We'll be back Alyssa"

"Ok be careful"

Sonic ran at full speed causing my eyes to water, I wasn't used to going this fast

I was a little nervous with him running this fast at night, but he seemed like a professional, dodging cars and people, jumping over bumps and other things in the road, and sometimes he even looked back or didn't keep his eyes on the road and nothing happened, I was really impressed.

Sonic stopped in this neighborhood

"This is where Tails lives" He said putting me down

"OK let's go, come on hurry" I said walking quickly making Sonic chuckle

We got to Tails' door and knocked on it

"Hey buddy it's me let me in"

A few seconds later a fox opened the door

"Hey Sonic" he said then looked up at me with wonder in his eyes

"This is Amy"

"Nice to meet you" Tails said sticking out his hand

"You too" I said taking it and shaking

"So Tails did you walk Cream home today?"

Tails cocked his head to the side taking in what has been said

"No it was Charmy's turn why?"

"Just wondering, see ya later pal"

"Wait what's wrong?"

Me and Sonic looked at each other then at the fox.

"Cream never returned home" I said causing the fox to go wide eyed

"What? What do you mean?"

"Vanilla her mom called me tonight asking if she was at my house, I said no and she said that she didn't return home"

Tails looked down

"We need to go to Charmy's house and see if she's there"

"Whoa, what do you mean "we?" you need to stay here and get some sleep" Sonic said looking at Tails

"Well I would but I can't sleep now knowing Cream is missing!" Tails practically yelled

'It seems like Tails might have a little bit of feeling for her' I thought (A/N Sorry for people who don't like Crails I can't help it, it just comes naturally…)

"He has a point Sonic" I told him

"Alright, I guess you can lead the way anyway" Sonic said

"Ok let's go" Tails said coming on and locking his door

When Tails turned around my eyes widened, Sonic chuckled

"Why do you think we call him Tails?"

Tails turned around, blushed slightly, then chuckled.

Sonic was running and Tails was flying which got me a little entertained and I was just riding in Sonics arms.

'I wonder why his Tails doesn't get twisted up' I thought while we stopped at a house

"Come on guys" Tails said walking up to the door

Sonic put me down then started walking towards Tails who was now at the door, I stood back observing my environment.

There were trees all around the house kind of like a forest, The house was kind of tan looking with a porch a dark brown door and the windows were kind of like mine on each side of the porch, there were three rocking chairs on the porch, kind of like an old fashioned home in the country.

I walked up the steps to the porch and joined the others.

Tails knocked but instead of the door staying where it was at it fell and made a crash noise

"OK?" Sonic said and walked in over the door

It was dark inside, I could see dust particles hovering in the air by the light that the moon gave off through the door, we could see just a tiny bit of are shadows in the room

"Hello?" Sonic yelled

We then heard muffled sound coming in through another door leading to another room

Sonic tilted his head up telling us to come on, we did as was told and quickly hovered behind him.

Sonic pushed open the door that the noises were coming from, we all gasped at what we saw.

There Cream was tied up, the rope was attached to something sticking out of the wall she was bare and I noticed Tails about to cover his eyes but stopped, She had a rag over her mouth to keep from screaming.

"Oh Cream" I said scurrying over to where the exhausted rabbit sat "She looked clean except from a few scratches apparently the person didn't do anything to her yet, luckily

I untied the rag and she coughed

"Oh it was terrible this guy popped out of nowhere and.."

"Wait Cream Tell us once we get you out of here, who knows when the person will be back"

"Maybe um right now"

We all turned around and saw a German Shepard wearing a gray hoody

"Dustin Whitlock" Sonic said growling

I thought about what Cream had said last week 'His name is Dustin Whitlock, and he steals and cheats I also heard that he rapes girls, but that could just be a rumor'

Oh no, we now know for sure that this is no rumor… not one bit (A/N Sorry if the last line didn't make since :P)


	10. Rescuing Cream

We all stood there in the murky room staring at the dog

"Oh you guys thought you could save your little precious rabbit didn't you?"

He looked at me

"Look and you brought me desert"

"If you touch Amy I swear to God that I will rip you limb from limb" Sonic said clenching his fists

"Hmm sounds like a challenge to me" He said walking towards us slowly

Sonic ran in front of me, I was just standing there filled with shock, fright, and rage

"Listen here why don't you just spare your lives and get out of the house, unless you want to face the consequensis

"Listen here why don't _you _just back off before I kick your ass!" I said, Sonic looked at me

"Amy" Sonic said in surprise, while I just stood there growling at him

"How dare you defy me" He said his eyes growing a strange orange color "as you are no match for me"

"Oh yea well I'm going to kick your ass so hard it will blow you back to the 1800's, where you can live with your people, and when I say that why don't you talk like us?"

Everyone looked at me strangely then I knew I was getting tired I never made pointless comments unless I was tired

Dustin walked towards me only getting a punch in the stomach by Sonic

"You little" He started they were in a violent fight, and I was just standing there dumbfounded

Sonic went left! Right! left! Right! left! Right! Right! All you could see were streaks of colors

"Amy come help me!" Tails said crouching down next to Cream

I tugged on the rope, that didn't help (of course)

"We have to find something to cut it"

Tails got up and hurried over to an old pile of junk in the room

"Are you sure this is Charmy's house?" I asked Cream

"When Dustin came we trashed the place because I was trying to get out of his arms"

I looked back to see Sonic and Dustin still going at it (that sounded so perverted)

"I found something" Tails said coming back with a knife

Sonic punched Dustin in the face making him almost fall but he caught himself on a table

"Here let me see it Tails" I said

He handed me the knife and I started rubbing it against the rope trying to cut it, the rope was pretty thick so it was hard to do

Dustin punched Sonic sending him flying in the other room

"Sonic!" we all yelled in unison

"You guys!" he said coming at us

I couldn't help myself I was tired, afraid, dazed, confused, and most of all fuming, I got up and slapped him (A/N XD a slap)

He then took my wrist and threw me into the pile of junk

I felt like I was about to pass out but then I heard the sound of glass shattering then heard punching, I didn't know what was going on so I just closed my eyes and fell asleep so I wouldn't have to deal with it.

When I woke up I was in my bed, I tried to get up but I felt pressure on me, I looked over and saw Sonic asleep in my bed holding me closely

"Sonic?" I shook myself so I could shake him too "Sonic wake up"

Sonic opened his eyes and grunted

"What?"

"Finally you guys woke up" Came a familiar voice

"Shadow!" I yelled sitting up

"Shadow?" Sonic just questioned still a little confused

"Me, Knuckles, and Silver were walking from the park when we saw Charmy in a trash bin tied up in duck tape"

Me and Sonic couldn't help ourselves we had to snicker a little bit

"Anyway he told us about who took Cream and how he got there and all that so we went to the house and heard thumps in there so we decided to investigate"

"You thought someone was getting it on in there didn't you Shadow?" Sonic said teasingly

"No!" Shadow said "anyway the door was open and we looked in then saw you fly out the door"

Sonic blushed a little bit

"So I jumped through the window and helped Cream, and you…what were you doing asleep did he knock you out?"

Shadow asked me

"Well no I walked up to him and he pushed me into the junk and since I felt like I couldn't move I just stayed there"

Sonic looked at me

"Are you ok?" He asked in concern

"Yea I'm fine"

"Amy!" My mom yelled coming over and hugging me and covering my head with kisses "I was so worried"

I hugged back Sonic and Shadow just smiled

"How's Cream?" I asked

"Oh she's fine luckily you guys came in time, he didn't rape her yet" My mom said

I felt a lot better except for the pain in my back but other from that I had friends that cared for me my mom, and a great place to stay.

I was beginning to like it here (A/N Sorry I believe this chapter was pretty random since this was supposed to be taking place in the school but whatever I liked it, but this is making it sound like it's over oh it's not it's just beginning! Also sorry it was so short)


	11. Just a day of play

I woke up, just last night it was just a pain in my back now the pain is everywhere

"Oh I feel terrible" I groaned

I turned over to be face to face with a sleeping Sonic, I giggled he was actually pretty cute when he slept

I tried to get out of bed but the pain killed

But I managed to sit in my chair in front of the computer, I got a computer in my room sometime ago and that just reminded me, that time I talked to Crystal I forgot to get back on at six.

"Arg I'm so stupid" I said

"No your not you're a smart sophisticated girl" Came Sonics tired voice from the bed

I giggled

I turned the computer on and waited for it to load but until then I got up and used the bathroom

"It burns!" I heard Sonic yell when I closed the door

I couldn't help my self I started laughing hard which made me have to go to the bathroom more.

After I got out I saw Sonic sitting in the computer chair

"Aren't you hurting?" I asked

"No I go through that stuff all the time" Sonic said going on the 'internet'

"Hey I was about to get up there, get off!" I playfully demanded

"To bad you were in the bathroom"

"I couldn't help it"

I grabbed Sonics quills and pulled

"Hey ouch that hurts!"

"then get up"

Oh Sonic got up, then grabbed me and pulled me onto the bed

"Hey ouch that hurts" I said while laughing at the same time which made it worse

"You pulled my quills"

"Yea but your used to pain"

"Yea and your not"

"Exactly!"

"Exactly" Sonic playfully mimicked

I smacked him _playfully _and he started mimicking a baby

"Waaaah!" "Waaaahh!"

I laughed and got up while he fell off the bed

"Ouch!" He said

I guess that meant he didn't mean to do that, I walked over him then sat down on him

"I am the queen and you are my chair"

"Oh yea like I'm going to be a chair, your insane"

I laughed then crossed my leg but as soon as I did Sonic grabbed my sides pulled me beside him and started tickling me, and trust me it hurt like crap since I was already sore.

"I can see you guys are having a good time" My mom said coming in

I blushed in got up

"Mom Sonics messing with me when I'm already sore" I said _tattling _on Sonic

I saw Sonic get up from the corner of my eye

"He grabbed me and threw me on the bed then was trying to anal rape me so I kicked him so he was used to it then I tried to keep him on the floor so he wouldn't hurt me anymore by sitting on him but he grabbed my sides and started torturing me with the fingers of terror, also oh yea also he made me have to go to the bathroom"

My mom giggled and I turned around, Sonic eyes were closed and he were mouthing unrecognizable letters so I pushed him on the bed

"See he's making fun of me"

"Hmm you guys seem well enough to go to school"

Me and Sonic grew wide eyed and I jumped in the bed

"Mom, mother is that you" I said in the weakest voice possible, with my eyes squinted and sticking out my hand "Oh no I see something"

"No Amy don't go into the light!" Sonic yelled Making my mom laugh

"No Amy, Amy listen" She said crouching beside me "what ever you do don't go into the light, stay away from the light"

"It's so addicting"

"No don't stay where you are and just yea just stay where you are" Sonic said chuckling a little

"I-I" And then I dropped my head down and stuck my tongue out of the side of my mouth

"No!" Sonic and Mom yelled together

I pulled some of my hair under and over my lips to make it look like beard then sat up

"I'm sorry your daughter has-." I little bit of drool came out and we all started howling like hyenas

Wow this has been a random day but at least we had fun and didn't have to go to school, oh no I see the light!


	12. Stomach virus and a necklace

**Yea I know the Title sucks but I couldn't think of anything, can you?**

Have you ever had that feeling that you were going to just get sick right there right then?

It was a couple of days after the _event_ and me, Sonic, Cream, and Tails were all going back to school again.

I slouched out of bed, I was going back to school today and I felt sick about it. I got up and walked in my bathroom, my face looked terrible I looked so tired and felt so sick.

I walked out then walked in the hallway and stood at the top of the stairs

"Mom I feel terrible" I whined

My mom looked at me from the bottom

"Don't worry your ok, remember when you were little and you always got those stomach aches"

"Yea but this feels different"

My mom went up and put the back of her hand on my forehead

"You don't feel hot"

"Ok then I'll go to school" I said in a depressed tone

"If your stomach keeps hurting call me from school ok?"

"Alright"

I went up stairs took a shower, put on clothes, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and walked down stairs.

"How you feeling?" My mom asked when I walked in the kitchen

"Not any different"

"Well call me if it gets worse ok I have to go" She came over and kissed the top of my head

"Bye mom" I said

"Bye"

Sonic was riding to school in Shadow's car so it was just me and Cream

"Hey Amy" She said I as closed the door behind me

"Hey Cream how ya feeling?"

"A lot better even though I can't get the memory out of my head"

"I know what you mean" I said then hugged her a little bit

"So are you ready to start the school again?"

"Yea I guess even though my stomach hurts badly"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm sure you'll be alright"

"I hope so"

At school I saw Sonic sitting on the base of the statue

"Hey Sonic" I said sitting down next to him

"What's up Ames?"

"Ames? What is that a new nickname for me?"

"Well I was actually thinking a pet name"

"What were going out now?" I asked teasingly

"Well" he said, he walked over a short distance then bent over "Come here Ames good girl, good girl" he said acting like he was calling a dog

I got up and walked towards him

"Good girl" He stood straight then started petting my head

"Oh you think that's funny?"

"Yep"

"Well I-." The bell rung interrupting me and that wasn't the only thing also a bad feeling in my stomach

"Oh god" I yelled grabbing onto it

"Amy your pregnant!?!" Sonic asked playfully

"Don't make me barf on you" I said grabbing onto his arm

In Biology we were learning about Cells and Heredity, and hearing immature kids laughing

I looked over and saw Shadow and Sonic laughing at the kids, I just rolled my eyes at them which made them laugh more

'Oh no that feelings coming over me' I thought every time I was about to throw up I always had three things 1: A cold sweat 2: The room always got blurry and I couldn't pay attention to anything and 3: A want for my mom

I only had two of those symptoms and-

"Raaaaagghhh!" (A/N XD is that good enough?) I then heard gasps and everyone turned around

I got up and ran as fast as I could out the door, in the corner of my eye when I puked I saw Shadow look at me and was about to ask if I was ok before it happened

I heard Sonic yell "Amy wait!" No I'm not going to wait! Would you want to wait and just stand there saying "oh I barfed hehe" while everyone's just staring at you and making weird faces, nuh uh I'm not waiting even if Scooby- Doo himself showed up.

I ran past kids in the hall skipping there classes still holding my stomach and my mouth giving away what had happened and ran straight into the nurse's office.

I saw my mom in front of the office door when I walked there after puking my guts out, I was so happy to see her

"Hey I'm sorry Hun" My mom said after we walked out of the high school doors

"It's ok; it's kind of my fault too"

"Why is that" my mom gave me a weird look

"Because I should have whined until I got what I wanted"

"Then it will be a ten year old you all over again"

We laughed but when I did I immediately stopped because I got a cramp in my stomach

I was lying in bed asleep; I never wanted to wake up until I was cured! It was to much of a tussle of trying to keep my food in my belly and running to the bathroom after the easy war, for it that is, I swear my stomach cheats or does something it always wins I see it on movies when people can beat there stomachs it wasn't easy for me though.

I was almost asleep when I heard my window open I closed my eyes not wanting to talk to anyone, not just him or my friends, anyone mom, grandma, a squirrel anyone.

I also heard the door open just then, so my mom was probably checking up on me, I heard footsteps coming towards me, thank you for ears I'm mostly using this only scent even though I wish my smelling scent would disappear I'm tired of smelling this disgust.

I felt a soft hand smoothed out my hair soothingly which made me want to go to sleep, it kept going and going until oh….sleep.

I woke up and my room was midnight dark, I didn't feel like barfing but I did have cramps from it I yawned and reached over and turned on my light only to see a gray box sitting there.

My first thought was 'Oh my god someone proposed to me!' but then I thought 'nah' I picked up the box only to hear my moms voice

"Sonic dropped that off when you were asleep"

'Holy crap they actually thought I was asleep'

"He's really sweet you know that"

'Yea right he gave me a pet name'

I opened the box to see a chain; I took it out only to find a gold necklace with a pink heart attached to it, and it was gleaming since the light of my lamp reflected of it.

"It's beautiful" I said but no one could hear it

I wasn't just talking about beautiful because of the style or anything but because he thought of me and actually bought me something and probably not just to get something from me either, it didn't just come from money that came out of his pocket.

It came from the heart….

**I'm sorry if you thought the ending was pretty corny or something but I had a strange urge to put that in and if I didn't and posted this chapter I would probably go mad, MAD I SAY!!! O_o Also It might have been a little confusing to read too but I was tired when I wrote this so it might not be that good….**


	13. Worrying

Today is Thursday and I have to go to school again, hopefully nothing happens because I probably have a bunch of work to do because of me and everyone not having to go to school that one day then me being sick, it's going to be a long day.

I got up took a shower, brushed my hair, teeth my usual routine then stood in front of the mirror and tried Sonics necklace on, I'll admit it did look pretty good on me because of the gold.

I ran downstairs where my mom was rushing around in the house

"I'm late!" She kept repeating over and over again every time she took a step

"Let me guess your late" I said sitting down on the bar stool

"Ha, ha, ha" My mom said sarcastically then smiling "Ah ha! Found it" She held up her keys

"You lost your keys?" I said in an unbelievable tone

"Hey I've been busy all- Oh I'm going to be extremely late" She walked over to me "Bye sweetheart have a nice day" She said sitting my forehead

"You to" I yelled

At that time the doorbell rung

"Amy your friends are here"

"What?" Then I saw Knuckles, Rouge, Tikal, Blaze, Silver, Shadow, and Sonic walk in

"Hey Ames" Knuckles said

"Oh not you too!" I yelled

Knuckles put a confused look on his face and Sonic erupted into uproarious laughter causing everyone to chuckle

"Let's go" Blaze yelled

"Who made you leader of this group?" Silver asked teasingly

"Your mama now let's go"

The house was full of "oohs" after that statement

"Yo mama fight!" Sonic yelled while jumping in the air

Oh my god I can't believe this, my friends are a bunch of clowns.

We walked out of the house and I closed and locked the door, but I couldn't help but think I was forgetting something.

I started toward the bus stop

"Amy" Shadow said "My car come on"

"Oh well ok" I said and walked with them "Why don't you guys ride the bus?" I asked

"I don't know" Shadow responded "I'm just used to riding in my car"

"But what about in the afternoons you went home that one day?"

"Oh yea I forgot about it but I ran back to the school and got it back"

I looked at him

"Sonics not the only fast one"

I looked forward then smiled, but that feeling kept bothering me

When we got to school I walked in the biology class room, I didn't feel like sitting at the spot I got sick at, I already felt bad and embarrassed

"What's wrong Ames?" Sonic asked standing next to me

"It's just" I said and looked at the spot

"Oh I see, it o-." Sonic stopped short then touched the necklace he gave me

I smiled and blushed a little for some reason

"Do you like it?" Sonic asked

"Yea it's beautiful thank you"

I heard a slight growl from someone but I didn't pay it any mind

We were sitting in the table writing notes down when I finally remembered what I forgot

'Oh no I forgot about Cream!' I thought I bit my bottom lip, She probably went to my house waited for me just to find that I wasn't there, then have to go to the bus stop all by herself! Well Creams a nice girl maybe she'll forgive me. Maybe not, because I did just leave her to go in Shadow's car, oh I'm such a bad friend.

I put my head down on the desk I felt so bad

I was walking down the hallway with Rouge and she was telling me about the time when Knuckles put mud down her pants when I heard someone yelling in the broom closet.

"Hmm?" I questioned about to open it

"No honey no don't open it" Rouge said shaking her head

"What why?"

"Yes!" I heard

"Oh!" I said looking at Rouge

"Yeah" She said "come on hurry" She grabbed my arm and started running so we wouldn't be late for U.S. History (which I also hate)

I walked in with Rouge about to go sit down

"Ah looks like you're finally ready to join us huh Amy?" Mr. Harrell said watching me walk through the doors; I smiled and walked to my seat

Mr. Harrell wasn't boring or mean well not really he was just strict, if someone brought in a homework assignment a day late he gets really ticked, well that's what Rouge told me, but otherwise he was entertaining and nice.

"Why weren't you here for two days?" my friend Spencer asked.

Spencer was a gray and white wolf, and he usually complained about something and believed anything, but let me tell you he was hot!

"Ugh yesterday I was sick and the day before…..err…..I broke my ankle" I lied, he gasped

"How did you do that?"

'He can't be serious!' I thought but his facial expression told it all, he wasn't kidding!

"I was walking and…..um…..a rock fell on my leg"

"That's terrible!"

"It's a good thing you're hot" I said, but he didn't quite get it

I was riding home in Shadow's car with everyone else, everyone was talking, the music was booming, and Shadow was constantly yelling at someone for saying "Watch out a pedestrian!" but even when all that was going on I couldn't get Cream out of my head, What would happen, what would she say, what would she think, would she forgive me or will she keep a grudge?

We stopped at Shadows house and everyone got out

"Hey guys why don't we spend the night at someone's house this weekend?" Rouge stated

"What?" Shadow and Sonic said in unison

"Yea that's a great idea!" Tikal said

"Please" They both asked making the word long

"I don't know" Knuckles said "Usually you guys make us do something we'll regret"

Rouge, Tikal, and Blaze made puppy dog faces at them while I just stayed back

"Fine" Silver said the guys looked at him "Well I'm sorry! But look at them" Silver said in a baby voice

The guys just rolled there eyes and said "alright" they were going to go to Tikal's house today but I wanted to go home and call Cream and make sure everything's all right between us.

I walked in my room, laid across the bed, and reached for my phone. I dialed the buttons and waited until I heard Vanilla's voice.

"Hey Vanilla could I talk to Cream?"

"Ok wait a second please"

I heard Vanilla yell Creams name and the sound of running down the steps

"Hello?" Cream asked

"Hey Cream I just wanted to say sorry about leaving, but Shadow and the others came and I didn't think about what I was doing so I went in his car, I'm sorry I left" I heard Cream giggle

"It's ok Amy, Sonic came to the door and asked if you could ride with them for today and I said no problem"

'Sonic….' I thought for the second time (A/N Blue fuzz XD)

"Well he didn't tell me but anyway thanks for understanding Cream" I didn't know why I actually said that but whatever

"Your welcome, I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Cream said, she usually comes to my house on Thursday for some reason

"Ok see ya Cream" and we hung up

It's funny how you worry about something and it's really not a big deal at all, but it's really annoying….


	14. Noises

**Hey guys this is a new chapter and I was wondering if I could borrow anyone's OC for upcoming chapters it could be a guy I guess but the real thing I need is for it to be a girl, so if someone could be generous and let me use one of them I would be grateful ^.^**

I walked over to my computer and logged onto the chat room to try to chat with Crystal again and try to make her forgive me.

I typed it in and logged in

**Sexy_Rose**

**Hello?**

**Party_Animal**

**Hey girl**

**Sexy_Rose**

**Hey sorry I forgot about are 6:00 chat**

**Party_Animal**

**What?**

**Sexy_Rose**

**Are 6:00 chat remember the one that we planned**

**Party_Animal**

**Oh yea….how could you forget?**

**Sexy_Rose**

**How could I forget? You forgot that we even made that! And at least I didn't forget that.**

**Party_Animal**

**Yea whatever LOL anyway is there a lot of drama at your school? Like girls jumping each other, Students fighting teachers, *giggle* boys fighting over you? Miss Rosy Rascal?**

Rosy Rascal was a name they used to call me when I was still living at my old home (A/N I don't know where to say she came from can anyone come up for one, for me?)

**Sexy_Rose**

**Not that I know of, I'm mostly with my new friends, and the boys' pssh. No**

**Party_Animal**

**Oh come on stop lying, I mean come on your hot! (Not being lesbo or anything)**

**Sexy_Rose**

**Please….**

"Yo Amy what up what are you doing?" Sonic asked climbing in my window

**Sexy_Rose**

**Hold up**

"Sonic get out I'm doing something right now!"

"Oh you're on a chat room. Doesn't that cost?"

"Shut up go away and no!"

Sonic came over and looked

"Party Animal?"

**Sexy_Rose**

**I'll talk to you later**

"Sexy Rose?" Sonic snorted and walked over to my bed looking the other way

I growled

"Sonic!"

"What? I'm just kidding" Sonic said and sat on my bed

"So why are you here?"

"To see you of course"

I felt myself blush a little then I smiled and laid on the bed

"So are you ready for the girls' sleepover?" I asked grinning

"Are you ready for it?"

"Yep"

"Well then I guess I am. Hey do you have any snacks" Sonic asked standing up and walking to the door

"No! Don't you have food at your own house?"

"Well yea but I like your food" Sonic then got out of my grip and ran downstairs

I heard myself groan then I walked back over to the computer

**Sexy_Rose**

**Hello?**

**Party_Animal**

**Hey girl what's up?**

**Sexy_Rose**

**Nothing important**

"So I'm not important to you huh?" Sonic said teasingly, he's as fast at finding food as he is in running

I looked up and saw a chocolate chip cookie in his hand, and some crumbs on his cheeks then I giggled and turned back around to the computer

**Sexy_Rose**

**This is terrible I have a RAT in my room!**

Sonic must have read that because he grabbed me then sat on the bed with me in his lap, I couldn't stop laughing but I finally got out "Put me down"

He threw me on the bed and ran over to the computer

"Hey Party Animal said "EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW what?"" Sonic turned around at me then smiled

I got up and walked over

"Don't you know it's impolite to read someone's chat room?"

"Sorry my mom never told me that" I laughed then a thought hit me

'Where is Sonics parents? He never seems to talk about them' Sonic must of knew something was up because then he said "What's wrong?" I was going to ask him but it might be too personal or something.

"It's nothing" I said in my famous cheery voice

It was 3:00 a.m. when I heard something outside my door, I sat up, rubbed my eyes, then stood, I started walking towards the door and while doing that I forgot the step was there and it almost made me fall.

"Dammit" I said in a whisper

I heard the noise again and I walked over and opened the door, I walked outside to the hallway

"Mom?" I asked, I didn't hear anything except for a thump

I had chills running up and down my spine

"Hello?" I asked, I started twiddling my thumbs together and I walked over to the part of the hallway where the color was darker then the rest of the hallway, which is where I heard the thumps get louder.

All of a sudden had different thoughts running through my mind and most of it was saying 'I do not want to be in the cursed home any longer' I touched the area and as soon as a did the sound stopped, I gawked at the area

"What's going on?" I said to myself, I had a feeling of not wanting to be by myself any longer so I rushed into my room, shut the door, and leaped onto the bed, at that time the noise started up again.

I couldn't take it anymore; I was getting freaked out by the second, so I leaned over to the right where my nightstand with the phone on it laid. I picked it up and started ramming in the numbers on the phone and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Came the familiar tired voice of……Sonic? Did I just call Sonic? Why him it's just like my fingers had a mind of there own

"Hello!" Sonic this time yelled

"Sonic?" I said quietly kind of embarrassed

"What? Amy? What's wrong?"

"Um…Sonic can you come over?"

"OK why?"

"Just can you?" There was a slight pause

"Alright I'll be over in a second"

I hung up the phone and laid back on my bed, the pillowed consumed the back of my head with warmth, I was such a baby, I just hear a little noise and I have to call Sonic to sleep with me, I was disgusted with myself.

At that time the window opened and Sonic came through the window and walked over to my bed

"Amy are you ok?" Sonic asked sitting down and smoothing out my quills

"Yea, I just need someone to hug" I said, he smiled and got under the covers with me, I moved over and laid my head on his chest, I was relived with all the warmth he carried.

I felt his hand moving up and down my arm comfortably and immediately I was out cold, but before I was completely out I felt Sonics lips touch my cheek, I thought it was kind of weird but that quickly went away leaving my face with a smile.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here it is chapter 14! Yay! Anyway I'm still asking for the OC's for future chapters and it would be uber (yes uber) cool if you let me borrow some and I will express my gratitude and tell which OC belongs to who on the chapter I put them in. **

**- Love, IluvSilverShadow**


	15. Thinking

**Oh yea! Chapter 15 and It's still not halfway finished…well I don't think. Sorry it's taking me so long to write these stories and upload and all that, but I have a lot of things going on, stories, school, you know etc. but I'm still writing, nothings getting in the way with my writing, NOTHING!**

That morning I woke up to the sound of shower water running, I opened my eyes then sat up, I slept on my stomach last night I guessed since when I got up my face was facing the pillow.

"Ah you're finally up sleepy head?" Sonic asked coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his legs, I felt myself blush making him chuckle

"Why didn't you go home and take a shower?" I asked getting up then rubbing my eyes

"Well what's the point when there's a shower right there" Sonic said as he pointed behind him towards the door, I sighed then got up and walked over to my closet. "So Amy what was the reason you wanted me to come over and sleep with you last night?" I stopped and looked back at him "I mean come on Amy; it couldn't just be because you wanted someone to hug"

I looked down, should I keep a secret from him? I mean he is becoming one of my best friends, and it's not like it's anything personal, but what if he thinks I'm crazy?

"I'm waiting" Sonic said in a "Hurry up" tone

"Well it's just, last night I kept hearing thumps in the hallway, then when I walked out to that spot were the color is darker then the rest of the hallway the thumps got louder, and when I touched the spot the noises stopped"

Sonic looked down taking in what has been said, then he giggled

"What's so funny?" I asked eagerly

"You know how when your in a house all alone, and it's all quiet, and you hear thumps because of things and electricity working in your house" I stared at him

"You're saying it's apart of my imagination"

"Probably Amy"

"But when I touched the spot-!"

"Amy its ok" He said, Sonic walked over to me and put his arm around me, I sighed and walked over to my closet again followed by Sonic "You know" Sonic started sounding like he wanted to cheer me up "We have to get ready for the sleepover tomorrow night"

I couldn't help but grin, I really was hoping they would get one of the guys to do something completely stupid, I giggled a little bit at the thought of Shadow having to do the Chicken Dance or something.

After I got my shower and got ready, me and Sonic stampeded down the stairs to greet my mom.

"Hey mom" I said

"Hey Alyssa" Sonic said

"Hey guys" She said "Where do you think you two are going?"

"What do you mean? To school of course"

"There's no school today" Me and Sonics jaw dropped then we started grinning like morons

"Are you serious?" I yelled with excitement

"I'm sorry I was just being mean" Mine and Sonics hearts shattered into little, tiny, pieces

"How could you do us to that mom?" I asked play crying

"Yea you got are hopes up the crushed them beneath your feet like dried up leaves in October" Me and my mom both stared at him "What? I can be smart when I want to be"

Me, Sonic, and Cream walked to the bus stop to see Shadow and everyone else standing there, I could tell Cream was kind of nervous since she never met them

"What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked

"Ask Knucklehead over there" Rouge yelled

"Hey how was I supposed to know the rock would fly the other way?"

"You shouldn't have been throwing rocks in the first place, you mad man!" Silver yelled

"I wasn't throwing I was tossing them for your info" Silver rolled his golden eyes then looked forward at Cream

"I'm Silver" Silver yelled to the nervous rabbit, everyone looked at him then looked over at Cream

"I'm Cream" She said nervously, they smiled then continued back to there conversation

"Well Knuckles you owe me a new car" Shadow said walking towards the echidna

"What?! Just because your window shield broke? You have enough money to get it fixed!"

"Well I can get it fixed but your going to be paying for it!" Knuckles leaned over to Tikal

"How much does it cost to get windshields fixed?" Tikal shrugged then looked at the bus coming up to the bus stop

We climbed on the bus and once we got on everyone stopped talking

"What are you doing up here Shads?" A golden retriever asked

"Ask Knuckles!" Shadow yelled then we all continued walking and everyone started talking again

Me and Sonic sat in the same seat that we did coming home that one afternoon, in the seat next to us sat two of my friends Ashley the Cat and Robbie the Great Dane.

"Ok how many times have I hit you?" I heard Ashley say arguing with the dog as usual, but usually there just playing.

"Ok let me see that one time, wait you know what when I get in the class room I'm going to write a list of all the things you did to me!"

"Yea and I want to read that list to, I want to see all the things I did to you" with Ashley saying that caused one of my other friends, the perverted minded golden retriever to lift his ears up.

"What did you do to him Ashley?" Christopher (or as we call him Chris) yelled grinning like a retard on crack

"You nasty rat!" Ashley yelled

"Hey! Not cool" A brown rat yelled

"Sorry Sam" Ashley yelled back

By this time I was laughing my ass off, I saw Sonic smiling at me just like everyone else was doing, I admit I felt kind of weird being the only one laughing even though some people did chuckle, but I just comforted myself by saying I have a good since of humor.

We where almost to school and the bus stop when Sonic asked me a burning question

"Amy?"

"Yea"

"Have you lost your virginity yet?"

I felt my face get extremely hot, why would he ask me that?

"Um no why?"

"Just wondering" he looked the other way

Oh my god! Something tells me I don't want to go to the sleepover tomorrow night.

**Yay I hope this is a long chapter because when I write it, "Word" makes it look HUMUNGOUS but sometimes when I upload my stories it's practically nothing :( ah well oh yea and about the title, I'll admit I didn't know what to name it I was close to naming it "The burning question" but there seems to be a lot more thinking in here ah well (again), Chapter 16 coming soon!**


	16. The question

**I didn't know what to name it, give me some slack I mean cut me some slack.**

Me and Cream were sitting in my room later on that day, and I told her about Sonics question

"Well what do you think?" I asked, Cream still looked horrified

"No don't go" She said "what if they actually do take your virginity!" Cream said as she started twiddling her thumbs

"Well they are my friends, plus it's at Tikal's house"

"Amy I don't even know Tikal"

"And?" Cream said there staring at me

"I mean you just came out and said "plus it's at Tikal's house" like I actually knew who she was" I grinned then got off my bed and went to my purple beanbag to sit in it, it was next to the window.

"Anyway" Cream started "What if Sonic takes you somewhere, where nobody could see you and…"

"Cream!" I scolded "I know how to get out of those situations anyway" Cream looked up at me and I felt myself grin "I know how to fight" I said holding up my fists, Cream smiled then got up

"Well" She started "I'll see you tomorrow I have to get home" me and Cream walked downstairs to the front door, once we got there Cream said "be careful Amy and if it does happen fight like you never fought before!" We smiled at each other then she walked out

I walked back up to my room to see Sonic on my computer

"What the heck Sonic!?!" I yelled

"Hey Ames" he said while looking up at me

"And what exactly are you doing in my room?"

"Um…..I'm playing on the computer as you can see" I rolled my eyes then walked over and jumped on the bed while sighing

I heard the chair move then I saw Sonic lay next to me

"What's wrong Ames?" Sonic asked holding his head up with his hand while his arm rested on the bed

"Nothing I'm just tired" I lied; I was actually kind of worried because of Cream! Cream made me worry about it, I was ok about it at first because I knew I could handle myself and Cream had to come and ruin it, but I didn't feel right telling anyone else she was someone I could trust.

Sonic smiled at me then turned over away from me, it was silent after that, I sighed and turned on my back, what would happen at the sleepover, it was tomorrow night and Sonics question was bothering me, my life's complex, all these questions I don't have the answer to, I have all these feelings In me which one is a real feeling while others are just there to annoy me.

I stopped thinking when I heard a mumble

"What the? Sonic?" Sonic turned over on his back, was he asleep or faking? I leaned over him and shook him "Sonic….Sonic wake up" He then jumped and opened his eyes

"Huh?" He said that pretty rudely but I would probably be like that too if someone woke me up "What is it?" He asked, he looked really tired

"Are you sleeping here tonight?" I asked, Sonic sat up, shook his head then looked around, he must of just realized he fell asleep on my bed

"Could I?" he asked

"Ok" I said with sympathy

*~%~* (A/N Does this help with paragraphs? Oh yea and if this thing doesn't showed up on fan fiction it was just some symbols so you might but then might not see it)

That morning I woke up with Sonic on my chest, his arms were wrapped around me, it seems that he's a cuddlier I couldn't help myself but smile, I looked over and saw that It was an hour before I woke up, It was probably Sonics fault with him cuddling me.

I giggled at the thought then realized I wasn't tired anymore, I groaned silently not wanting to wake Sonic up, I felt him move but his ear just twitched and he moved a little. I looked down and remembered that today was the day of the sleepover.

The question was still buzzing around in my head and wouldn't go away, I'm surprised I didn't have a nightmare or something

Sonic turned to face the other way, I sighed again then finally got up to shuffle to the bathroom, I almost ran into the door since my eyes were still half closed. I opened the door and walked in.

As always the warm water refreshed me but didn't help me overlook my problems, it seems no matter what I do the question will always come back until I find out what will happen once I get there, like people always say "you won't know until you try it"

I looked down, that didn't really help I might try it but it might change my life forever, I wouldn't be a virgin anymore, I took a long deep breath then opened the shower curtain to step out.

I had no idea what feelings were inside of me, one was curiosity, another was frightened, and the last one was coldness (since I just got out of the shower I mean) but it did kind of make since, Sonic did just come up to me and started hanging out with me, he was really nice to me and my mom. Oh everything is just so confusing.

I pushed some hair out of my face and looked at myself in the mirror

"Amy are you in there?" I heard Sonic yell from inside my room

"Yea you want in?"

"Yea, after you're finished I mean" I started brushing my hair, teeth, etc., put on some clothes, sprayed a little bit of perfume on then walked out. "You look good Amy" Sonic said smiling. I gave a sheepish grin then turned around while he sped into the bathroom.

You're looking good, there was something that got me even more worried, thanks a lot Sonic. I walked into the hallway then walked to the end where the master bedroom door was and checked to see if my mom was up.

"Mom are you up?" I peeked in there then realized it was her day off, I smacked myself and let out a quiet groan, it was a good thing she didn't wake up. I quietly closed the door and tip-toed back to my room.

*~%~*

Me and Sonic walked downstairs and saw no one was in there

"Did your mom already leave for work?" Sonic asked sitting down at the kitchen table

"No she has the day off" I answered getting two bowls out for cereal since there was nothing else except for toast and eggs, I didn't really feel like toast and the eggs were going to be used for a cake my mom was going to bake and why go to the store to get more?

Sonic quickly ate his cereal and finished when we heard a knock at the door, Sonic got up and practically ran to the door and opened it; Cream came in dressed and ready to go while I was still eating my breakfast.

"Oh we have to wait for miss slowpoke over there" Sonic said grinning at me

"Well…" I said while sticking the spoon into my mouth

"Amy have you ever heard of closing your door?" Silver asked while walking in the house, I looked over at Sonic and he just smirked

"Yea but some people don't know how to do that" Sonic said "Your really irresponsible Amy" Sonic scolded playfully

"Yea I am I should be ashamed" I played along

*~%~*

When we were at school me and Rouge walked to Mr. Harrell's room, then I started wondering about Sonic, he did say that he had U.S. History too

"Rouge" I said in a questioning tone

"Yea"

"Where was Sonic the first day I went to History?" I looked over and Rouge was just staring not saying or moving a muscle, she was trying to think then she finally started walking again

"Probably skipping" she said, she went over and laid back on a locker since we had a couple more minuets before class started "So are you ready for the sleepover?" Rouge asked grinning

Should I tell her? I mean we were like best friends, we do hang out with each other more then people could see, and I'm sure she won't tell anyone right?

"Well…you know on the bus yesterday"

"Morning or afternoon?"

"Morning but that doesn't even matter" Rouge shrugged then gave me a look to carry on

"Well Sonic asked me a question and at first it didn't bother me that much but after I talked to Cream about it I'm kind of scared"

"What did he ask you?" I looked down and before I could respond Rouge grabbed my arm "Hurry we're going to be late!" Rouge said running to the classroom

*~%~*

When I walked in I saw Sonic sitting in the back with a chinchilla I sat down next to Spencer again, he smiled then looked back up at the board

"What are you doing tonight?" Spencer asked; don't think he was asking me on a date or anything he always is asking people

Some girls get so excited and start saying "Oh my god um ok pick me up at eight" and Spencer just looks at them like he just saw Fat Albert in a jumpsuit I giggled at the thought of his face getting Spences (Nick name) attention

"What is it?" He asked looking at me

"Nothing"

*~%~*

I walked out of the classroom and bumped into Sonic who was trying to catch up with me

"Watch where you going!" Sonic playfully yelled and pushed me slightly

"You want to go?" I threatened "Bring it on!" I giggled and gave him an Indian burn

"What the heck I was just playing" Sonic said rubbing his burning arm

"That's for Tuesday!" I yelled when Rouge came up

"Come on stop standing in the doorway!" She said

We laughed and walked out with Rouge beside us

"So Amy what happened on the bus?"

"Well what I-." I was about to tell her when I caught myself, yea Amy good job tell Rouge about Sonic asking me if I still had my virginity when Sonic was right beside me! No, no go on say it! "No" Rouge and Sonic looked over at me with wonder in there eyes

I chuckled, then quickly walked to my next class

**Wahoo! Finished hopefully this is a long one, I would have had it done yesterday but I couldn't find my kitten and I didn't know where she was so I got really upset but at four o' clock in the morning my grandma (staid over for a while) came in and gave me that cat that was hiding under her bed :( and to think I cried myself to sleep….**


	17. Meeting new people

I had Drama next, it was pretty fun but the teacher would sometimes get extremely annoying, I sat down on a box when the teacher came in

"Alright class we have a new student joining us"

After him came a nervous looking bunny, She was dark brown and had a tan headband to hold her bangs up, she was wearing a white shirt with cargo pants, black flip-flops, she had dark green eyes and a fluffy white tail

"Could you tell us your name please" Mr. Johnson asked the edgy rabbit

"Mocha" She said, she then walked over and quietly sat on a upside-down bucket, the teacher started talking but I wasn't really paying attention, I couldn't help but stare at her she was so scared just like me when I first came, now I made all these friends and almost no enemies.

I got up and quickly walked over there and sat next to her on a wooden crate

"Hi" I spoke to her

"Hello" She said, she started fidgeting with the strings on her pants

This wasn't going anywhere, I'm never that good at starting a conversation with someone I don't even know but if it was like one of my friends I could start a conversation in a snap.

I looked forward and still didn't say anything, this was getting annoying, oh really annoying I was anxious for her to say something or at least have something to say pop into my mind

The teacher kept babbling on about how dramas aren't just plays they are plays that express are minds like poetry, I looked back over at Mocha and I saw that she was looking down at her hands then I got an idea

"Hey do you want to hang out with me and my friends?" I asked her, she looked up then smiled

"Ok" She said quietly, I smiled back I was happy that I made the new girl a little more comfortable but that still didn't take away the problem I had tonight.

*~%~*

I walked out of the class with Mocha then looked down the hall to see Knuckles coming up

"Hey Amy" he said stopping in front of me then looking at the new girl (A/N har-de-har-har XD)

"Knuckles this is Mocha, Mocha Knuckles she's going to be hanging out with us for a bit" I yelled at my self for saying a bit, it just sounded kind of rude like I didn't want her here

"Ok nice to meet you Mocha" Knuckles said "So do you know what's going to be going on at Tikal's place?" Knuckles asked sounding a bit worried

"Err no she probably wants it to be a surprise though so I bet no one knows" he has a scared look on his face "Rouge probably knows though since she can get anything out of people" That was true she could, if it was blackmail or if she just begged until they got annoyed enough to tell her.

"Ok I'll go see if I can get it out of her" Knuckles said

"Why do you want to know so badly?" He got this expression on his face as if he was remembering something then he shuddered as if his thought was embarrassing

"It's nothing" He said "thanks Amy" he yelled as he started jogging through crowds of people

I looked at Mocha and she giggled obviously knowing that he was embarrassed about something, we started walking when a locker flew open and almost hit me in the face.

"Hey watch it!" I snapped

"Oops sorry" he said shutting his locker so he could see me

He was a light blue wolf, he had hair on his head going in different directions some pieces were up, to the sides, you know ruffled, he had green eyes kind of the same color as Sonics, white fur on the end of his tail and on his muzzle and stomach, he also had gold bands wrapped around his arms.

I sighed

"It's ok"

"I'm Sparks" he said

"Uh I'm Amy nice to meet you"

"I'm Mocha" She said, yay she was finally getting out in the open

"Why haven't I seen you around before?" he asked

"Well she just got here today"

"Ok but I was actually talking about you"

"Oh" Well I felt stupid right then

"Well I haven't actually been to this school I just started this year and I missed a few days"

"Ah I know what you mean sickness is everywhere stomach virus, colds it's horrible" he talked so fast I almost couldn't understand him

"Yea well I have to go we're going to be late"

"Ah I get ya don't want to be late for class"

"Yea" I said as I started walking

"Would be bad for the grades"

"Yep"

"Don't want that"

"Nope we sure don't"

"Well see you around"

"Bye"

"Can't be late for class"

"No we can't"

"Bye"

"Bye"

I walked on, that was pretty weird but I kind of liked him, he seems like a cool person to hang out with, a little weird but cool.

*~%~*

I walked out of French and met up with Tikal

"Hey" I said as I walked beside her

"Hey Amy are you ready for tonight?" jeez why are people asking me this, it's almost like they know what Sonic asked…. or worse they know what Sonic will do, I looked down

"Yep I sure am" I lied

"That's great! It's going to be so fun" anything people say just make it seem wrong, it's going to be fun, are you ready for tonight? Are you ready for the sleepover? Why are they asking me this? It's getting frustrating I want to know what will happen.

I just wanted to go home, I wanted to crawl in bed and lie, tell them that I was sick and couldn't come but then what if it's just some big surprise then I'll miss out, I hated this, I hated this so much I just wanted to get an answer a clue anything!

We were walking when I saw Sparks coming over

"Hey Amy" he said while waving

"Hey Sparks" I said

"Hey Tikal" He said waving to her

"Hey" She said

"Oh yea come here" he said walking to his locker, he opened it and we looked in

Inside was really junky there was a bunch of metal contraptions in various places, there were pictures in there and different blueprints of machines, at the back he pulled out a large metal robot

"I call him sparky" He said while pulling out a remote, he pressed a button and two red dots popped up on the head, it kind of looked like a robot dog

"Sparks why are you copying something someone already made?" Tikal asked recognizing "My fur- real dogs" for kids except his was without fur so it was mostly "Robo pup"

"Eh I was bored and needed to do something to pass the time"

"Since when are you bored?" She asked

"I shall present the remote" he said then handed it to me completely ignoring Tikal's question

"Thanks" I looked at it and saw all these different buttons and switches, there were lights lighting up and a little beep noise was coming from it

I pushed up a switch and the robots head flew up

"This ones to steer, this ones to bark, this is to howl, beg, lay down, move the head, wag the tail, pick something up, and wag it's robotic ears" I didn't get one bit of that so I started pressing random things to find out what they did

It started walking and wagging its tail while I followed it causing attention from students, I pressed another button which made it howl it didn't really sound like one but it was close, I kept walking with it when someone threw a paper ball down for it to pick it up, I bent the head down and pressed the correct button but it didn't give me the result any of us wanted.

It started swaying back and fourth and smoke started pouring from the sides, everything went out of control, lights were flashing and there was a big racket coming from the pup

Everyone started backing up and covering there faces so if anything blew up it wouldn't get in there eyes

"Ack its mouth functioning!" Sparks yelled "Someone do something!"

"Shouldn't you be the one doing something?" I asked

"Are you crazy? I'm not getting hurt!" I stared at him

"Fine" He ran over to his locker to get some supplies out, he got duck tape, rope, pencil, notebook with no paper, baking soda, a crowbar, and a backup remote "this should do the trick"

He started pressing things and his fingers were moving at an swift pace like he was used to it he pressed a few more buttons then the eyes died down until it was just black and nothing was moving except for a few lights on it that was flickering on and off.

Everyone stared at Sparks

"You know, not everyone's perfect you can't blame someone for being a little wrong"

Some people sighed, some giggled, and some just stared

"You know what forget it I have real friends that have my back!" he came over to us and wrapped his arms over are shoulders and pulled us in

"Sparks" Tikal started

"Yes"

"You're so weird" we giggled and everyone started walking away

"Well you know everyone's weird in there own way, if you're not weird a little then your actually weird but if your at least a little weird then your plain normal"

What Sparks said was true but I had to admit he was all the way weird not one bit of normal, but if it was true was he normal all the way?…nope not one bit of normal ha

I started walking with Tikal and Sparks to the buses I still had my problem to deal with and I didn't have enough time to think it through, I wonder what will happen, I guess there's only one way to find out, I have to go.

**Yay finished chapter 17 and I'm still not halfway finished through the story O_o Sparks the wolf belongs to "Sparks the Cheese Loving Wolf" and yes he is weird :P and Mocha belongs to "Silent Weirdo" well actually she said it was her friends but she told me I could borrow it so whoever her friend is belongs to them It's 12:50 A.M. Right now, see what I do for you guys I'm losing beauty sleep XD Well it's summer so who cares, well for me it's summer anyway Chapter 18 coming up soon…..**


	18. The Sleepover

It's here, it's almost time, the sleepover, I have to go in a minuet, no holding back, no lying; I have to go and face what might happen.

I felt chills go up and down my body at the thought of me losing my virginity, but then what if it doesn't happen, I'm so confused right now.

I'm all alone in this, no one knows how I feel, it's all me, only myself can work this out, I'm the one who makes the choices of what I do

I started putting the ordinary stuff in a plastic bag that I would take to the sleepover clothes, pj's, a toothbrush, a hairbrush, and that was it.

I sat down at the computer and checked my E-mail heh I got a E-mail from Sparks

**Hi Amy this is Sparks here, and guess what I just got some new tools and I'm going to start working on this new machine, would you like to come and watch or something?**

This was it! I don't have to go to the sleepover; it was a miracle, so that means since he sent this message they were going to take my virginity! I don't have to go because I got an excuse! How did Sparks get my E-mail?

I raced over to the phone to call Tikal and tell her I couldn't come, I jumped on my bed and picked up the phone waiting for her to answer

A few rings passed and I got her calm voice

"Hello?"

"Hey Tikal this is Amy" I said kind of loudly

"Hey Amy what's up are you coming over now?" Nope not now not ever well not tonight I mean

"Well that's why I called, Sparks just E-mailed me saying he needed help on something" That wasn't really a lie was it? He did say or something "So I can't come to the sleepover"

There was a pause

"Oh" Tikal started "well that sucks, but that doesn't mean you can't come later on right?" I never thought of that, crap sometimes I just don't think

"Yea I guess I can" but then I thought "But it might take me a while so I might not get back until like twelve something" oh yea my brains back in action

"That's ok usually were still up by then" dammit Tikal can you be quiet

"Oh ok I'll try to go as soon as possible but I don't know if I can"

"Well I'll see you tonight if you do come"

"Ok bye Tikal" I said

"Bye"

Ha this is great now I won't have to go; I can just stay at Starks's I hope nothing gets in the way

"Hey Amy" Sonics voice chimed in through the window

I guess I spoke too soon

"Hey Sonic what's up?" I said turning around

"Come on I came here so we can walk to Tikal's" I stared at him

"Um one of my friends Sparks said he needs help on something so I can't go" Sonic stared at me

"Oh it's ok he's always asking for people to come over" My stomach sank "Just tell him you have something to do and he'll ask someone else" Sonic started towards the computer

"N-No" I said going in front of the computer "I'll do it" I said

Sonic walked over to my bed and laid on it, I stared blankly at the computer screen, what can I say to Sparks to save me? Then I got it

**Hey Sparks first of all how did you get my E-mail address? Second of all Sonic doesn't want me to go, maybe you can come to my house no wait better come to Tikal's house **

**~Amy**

Hopefully he comes, I would feel better having someone who wasn't in the group come along but then I thought, why didn't I invite Mocha she could make new friends, man sometimes I just don't think.

"What did you say?" Sonic asked

"I said that maybe he could come over here" Sonics eyes widened

"What!?!" Sonic asked, I stared at him "I-I mean this… I mean fine…." Sonic looked away

Sonic just had the worst reaction to that, so he doesn't want Sparks to come, why? I don't know maybe because of a certain thing he's planning at the sleepover. My stomach churned I really didn't want to go

*~%~*

It was time to go to the sleepover and Sparks wasn't here yet, I was scared shitless, I'm surprised I haven't puked yet, but then what if nothing was going to happen and I just sat here wasting my time worrying about nothing

Me and Sonic got are things ready and walked to the front door

"Bye mom" I yelled

"Bye Amy see you tomorrow" she said coming over and kissing me on my forehead" Sonic smiled then lead me out of the house

"Jeez what's your rush?" I asked not actually wanting a reply to that

"I just want to hurry and get there that's all" why every word Sonic was saying made me want to go to the sleepover less and less?

We walked up to Tikal's door, I was about to knock when Sonic opened the door and walked in while I just stood there my hand was in a fist, in a knocking way, and I was just standing there like a moron

I walked in and stood in front of my friends who were staring at me

"What?" I asked they just chuckled and Sonic and Blaze put there bags down

*~%~*

Everyone got here (Except for Sparks) and we were all sitting in the living room….just sitting around…..doing nothing……nothing at all, It was pretty boring, but I didn't want to say anything about it so I just tried to start a conversation

"So……what do you want to do?" Did I just say that….? Everyone looked at me then I felt like I should have kept my mouth shut well that was before Shadow said

"Seriously why are we just sitting here like idiots" Tikal looked down

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Tikal asked after thinking

"Not old ones" Shadow said

"Well we could just go to Video World" Sonic said

"Well come on then" Tikal said standing up then stretching, yay I made us have an idea!

*~%~*

We all walked out of the house and onto the sidewalk and started walking towards the streets, where we were going I did not know but I was kind of happy to be out of the house and going somewhere, where there were other people at.

We walked and we saw cars rushing past each other so we had to be careful not to get hit, we waited for the light to turn red and once it did we rushed to the other side of the street jogging on the white paint on the road

The wind blew cool air onto my face as we got to the other side and blew the light blue strings of my hoodie to the side

It was a good feeling to have fresh cool air blow onto your face, to bad it was going to end once we get to the video store

The store was gray, blue, and dark purple; there were advertisements of new movies on the glass windows, once we walked in, there was little space to walk but when we opened another door it was pretty big

There was the checkout for movie on the left, movies on the right, in the back, on the left beyond the checkout, and there was a game section on the left right before the movies came in

It was light blue inside with dark blue flooring but the checkout was light brown wood

"Ok so what kinds of movies are we going to get?" Knuckles asked looking at everyone

"I say action" Sonic said raising his hand up, Silver raised his hand up also

"I think horror" Shadow said raising his hand up, Silver raised his hand up again

"I think comedy" Rouge said, Silver raised his hand up again, at that time Shadow shook his head

"Wait a second Silver stop you're not helping"

"Well…. I can't decide"

"Fine then we'll just get one of each" Sonic said

"Well um excuse me but do you have that kind of money?" Shadow asked

"Fine everyone take out your money" Rouge said

No one told me I had to bring money

Everyone took out there money well some did

Sonic had a dollar and fifty cents, Shadow had two dollars, Rouge had a five dollar bill, Silver had a six pennies and a quarter, Knuckles had a nickel and some lent from his pocket, Blaze had ten dollars, Tikal had ten dollars and fifty cents, and I had…none

Everyone looked at me when I didn't pull anything out, I reached in my pocket and what felt like would be a few bucks was actually a paper with a math grade on it (a bad one I might add)

I looked down feeling bad

"It's ok Ames, we'll handle this come on let's go pick out some movies" Altogether they had twenty-nine dollars and five cents (A/N My math might be wrong but whatever I hate math!)

We started looking in the back first; there was a whole bunch of movies some I never even heard of yet, either there new and went into the store before it even showed in the movie theaters or I'm just late on my movies.

Sonic walked over towards me and started looking on my row of movies; I don't think he actually wanted to look at the movies, I think he just wanted to walk over towards me

He stood up while looking at the back of a movie reading the summary I couldn't help it I had to look over and see what he was reading about, it's like a routine every time someone's reading, doing, or watching something the person in the same room has to look and see what there looking at

I think that's was his plan, because once I moved over to read sneakily he smiled and moved his eye over to look at me then quickly looked forward again. What was he planning…..?

*~%~*

We finally got back to Tikal's house with five movies all a different genre, horror, comedy, romance, general, and action

But then Tikal was PO'D because once we got home most of everyone didn't want to watch a movie anymore, I giggled at the way she looked at everyone, but I would have been the same way if we spent are time at that store then spending money but she could calm down a little because just because we don't want to watch it now doesn't mean we wont watch it later….right?

We all sat down on her couch again when Sonic looked excited

"Oh, oh, oh I know" Sonic said while jumping up and down on the couch (He was still sitting he was kind of you know….bouncing)

"What?" Shadow asked

"We can tell each other secrets of are past" at that time he looked at me smirking evilly

At that moment I knew why he wanted me to come so bad he wanted to know my secrets….well that's stupid…that's the thing I was worrying about?

I started laughing loudly instead of in my head causing everyone to give me weird looks

"We haven't started yet Amy" Sonic said, I blushed I meant to laugh to myself so no one would notice but I couldn't help it I just felt so stupid

"Sorry I was…um….thinking about something" Well that wasn't a lie

"Anyway no we did that last year and you remember what happened" Blaze said looking at Silver

"What?" Silver said like he was trying to get out of something

"Well whatever Silver doesn't have to play"

"You said you wouldn't laugh" Silver yelled

"Be quiet I said I was sorry"

"Sorry doesn't always help Sonic"

"Fine, Fine ok that's just ok we'll just sit here bored until the night is up doing nothing ok?" There was a pause "Alright let's do it"

*~%~*

We were all in a circle getting ready to play the game

"Ok we need something to go in the middle to spin" Sonic said

"Oh I got it" Rouge said reaching into her bag and bringing out….

"Rouge!" Everyone yelled, except I think Knuckles was just repeating low fat over and over again so he wouldn't be left out of the yelling

"Hey you guys said you needed something so I brought something out"

"Why did you have to bring that out?" Shadow asked almost angrily, Silver just had his head between his legs with his arms pushing it down to help, while scratching the back of his quills

"You guys are such girls" Knuckles said

"Shut up Knuckles!" Everyone yelled

"What?"

**Wahooie I finished chapter 18! Sorry it's been A while but I just couldn't think of anything to put also the thing that Rouge brought out, if you still don't know what it is just take a guess XD Anyway chapter 19 ****hopefully**** coming soon….and when I say hopefully I mean hopefully it will come sooner then this chapter….. **


	19. Secrets part 1

**Gah I know, I know I haven't put any chapters up in sooo long I don't know what's going on with me and making new chaps like every week well Sorry about the wait please forgive me.**

We were all sitting in a circle about to spin an empty Dr. Pepper bottle that Shadow had to drink; he was kind of mad because he wanted to use it to stay up later than everyone else for some reason.

Sonic bent down grinning like a mad man and spun the bottle, a little bit of leftover liquid shook and rolled around inside because of the quick motion, it then stopped right between Knuckles and Blaze.

"Well…" Silver said while leaning down putting the pressure from his head on his wrist and his elbow resting on his knee

"I guess we get to pick" Sonic said while grinning "ok everyone raise there hand if they want Knuckles"

Rouge, Sonic, and Silver picked Knuckles, while me, Shadow, and Tikal picked Blaze

"Uh…." Silver looked around "What now?" Sonic raised his other hand

"Knuckles, Knuckles" Sonic said in a high pitched voice

"Shut up Sonic" Shadow snapped "Now I say we spin the bottle again and see what happens"

"Oh of course you have all the conclusions don't you Shadow" Sonic said in a mimicking tone, Shadow glared at him then leaned down, and spun the bottle.

It was twirling in the center, everyone's eyes were focused on it, but it seemed as if it has been spinning forever, finally the bottle started slowing down and everyone leaned in, it finally stopped when the door opened.

"Tikal?" Tikal's head popped up quicker then lightning, at that moment we all looked over at the door to see a female echidna

"Hey mom" Tikal said "I thought you were going on a business trip" She cocked an eyebrow

"Well yea tomorrow" at that time Tikal fell back; Sonic had burst out laughing, while the others just shook there heads, I for one did nothing, I mean it's not like I never did anything this embarrassing before.

"And you call yourself responsible" Shadow said, Tikal flew back up at that comment

"Hey I am responsible, I just… forgot" Sonic stopped laughing and was just left with gasps for air and little snickers

"Don't you have a calendar or something like that?" Sonic asked making himself laugh I little bit more

"Well I-uh, I" Tikal was extremely embarrassed, and I could tell, I always get that same look on my face when I do something embarrassing she had a slight blush on her cheeks, her eyes were filled with sadness and her mouth was hung open.

"Hey it's alright we can just go up to your room and continue right?" I asked everyone looked over at me making me feel hot.

"Well I guess" Tikal said, she stood up along with everyone else "Oh yea Amy this is my mom, mom this is Amy, she's hanging out with us now" She looked over at me

"Nice to meet you Amy, don't let them get you into trouble" I smiled, I kind of thought that was convenient that she said that, since the whole time I've been with them, I have been in nothing but trouble, and not just the bad trouble, just annoying trouble.

We all walked into Tikal's room, and it was really nice. There was a scent of candy and cinnamon surrounding us giving it a comfy feeling and at the same time fun.

Her bed was kind of small as if it was meant for just her, she had orange covers and pink, light blue, and yellow squishy looking pillows.

There was a TV sitting on a small table in front of the bed, and there was a makeup dresser behind it sitting against the wall, it was kind of weird seeing that, it seemed as thought Tikal never wore make-up, there was a desk sitting next to the table also.

There was a bunch of papers, and magazine ads on the desk, there were also a bunch of pictures around it, on bullion boards and in frames on the surface.

I walked up to it and looked at one of the pictures, it was of everyone else at what looked like a restaurant, they were all looking towards the camera smiling, in another they were laughing.

I smiled a little, I then looked at the next one which looked like they were at the mall, and they were sitting at a large water fountain, they also had Popsicles in there mouths and hands.

Then the one above that looked as if they were at school, Rouge's hands were behind Knuckles and Shadow's heads giving them bunny ears, and Sonic had a piece sign, Sparks was even in there but didn't notice the picture was being took and looked back at someone who was walking behind them.

I giggled a little; they all looked like they were having so much fun.

"Hey Amy, come on" Rouge called, I looked over to see them all in another circle again, I smiled then walked over and sat down beside Rouge and Blaze.

"Ok maybe now we can actually play" Sonic said while leaning down and spinning the bottle without hesitation, the bottle started spinning again and we all heard Shadow grunt.

"Why do you have to do twist it so hard, it's never going to stop" Shadow scolded while staring angrily at the bottle

"Well excuse me" Sonic said in a mocking tone, Shadow just rolled his eyes and watched as the bottle started slowing down

It was moving when it started to stop, from where I was sitting it looked as if it would either stop at Knuckles or Shadow, it was moving slower and then it stopped, in front of Tikal

"Ok, I'm going to change the game around a little, it's going to be like just a truth game and no dares" Sonic said, everyone nodded "Ok then, Knuckles ask"

"What?" we all just stared at him "Ok fine um, Bubblegum, bubblegum in a dish, how many pieces do you wish?" everyone laughed at that question

"Um three" We all looked back over at Knuckles

"Uh… have you ever eaten a bee?" We all cocked an eyebrow "hey I'm trying to rhyme"

"Oh here we go again" I said without noticing causing everyone to laugh

"Ok next spin" Sonic said starting to lean before Shadow beat him to the bottle "What the hell Shadow?" Sonic asked staring daggers at him, Shadow didn't answer he just spun the bottle but this time softly

The bottle started moving again spinning, but then slowing down faster then Sonic had made it go.

It was spinning slower and slower before it landed on Rouge

"Oh great" She said looking down, making us laugh

"Ok Rouge" Shadow started "What's one of your most embarrassing moments?" Shadow asked, Rouge looked up what looked like she was trying to think, she then snapped her fingers

"I remember one, in the second grade" A slight blush came over Rouge's face "I used to, walk around the playground acting like a dinosaur, scaring and chasing kindergarteners" at that time I couldn't hold it in anymore, I already knew the laugh was coming right when she said "second grade" I held it in for that part but as soon as she said dinosaur I was gone.

I had burst out laughing which scared Tikal a bit making her jump which Sonic saw, so of course he started howling with laughter.

Pretty soon we were all in hysterics, some rolling on the floor others drooling a little, me of course was doing both.

In total embarrassment from spotting drool on my shirt I got up and walked away towards the desk, my back was turned towards them so no one could see.

I took a sheet of tissue from a box that was sitting there then sat down on the chair and started forcefully rubbing the tissue on trying to get the dark spot off.

Unfortunately the others stopped and noticed me sitting down and moving my hand up and down rapidly.

"Um what are you doing Amy?" Tikal asked

"Oh um nothing" I lied while moving my hand faster on my shirt, it wasn't really working it was just making the noise that I hate when someone rubs something against your shirt and it makes that kind of squeaky but non-squeaky sound.

I heard someone get up then start walking towards me, and my instincts told me it was Sonic, of course it was him, anywhere I go he's there practically, any embarrassing I do he's there to laugh about it.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked, there's no escaping this one, might as well let him see, he walked over towards me and looked at what I was doing "EW you drooled on yourself" Sonic mocked playfully while flipping his hands around.

"Ah-hehehe" I sarcastically laughed while rolling my eyes after and continuing, hey it's coming off!

After I finished and it was just a light spot almost looking as if there was nothing there, I walked back over to the others who were just talking and waiting for me to return.

I sat back down and watched as Knuckles randomly bent down and turned the bottle, I saw Sonic give him a dirty look while Knuckles just lifted his top lip up returning a disgusted one.

The bottle kept spinning when it finally started to slow down; it was turning just a little before finally stopping in front of Silver who got up and tried to persuade someone to switch places with him.

"Uh-Uh Silver your going to have to do it" Silver looked down, I gave a look of pity towards him; I knew how it felt to have to do something you didn't want to do.

"Fine I'll do it" Sonic grinned then wrapped his fingers around his chin in a thinking position

"Ok then, remember you have to tell the truth" I sighed silently; I for one knew it was going to be something that would embarrass the poor thing. "Who do you like in this group?" Silver gave a strange sigh of relief.

"Everyone of course" He said completely missing the point of the question, Sonic slapped his head while others giggled

"No I mean who do you have a crush on?" Sonics face immediately grew a smirk as he leaned forward towards his friend, Silver's cheeks grew a light shade of pink and his mouth opened a little.

"I-I d-don't like an-anyone" Silver spoke quietly and then looked down

"Yea uh-huh sure, then why are you stuttering?" Sonic knew he was lying, just like everyone in the room, but of course I couldn't keep my big mouth shut

"Sonic just leave him alone" I said causing everyone to look at me, ugh what's with me and interfering with things, especially when I hate people staring at me

"Shush" Sonic told me then looked back over at Silver along with everyone else, well it wasn't as bad as I expected it to be

"There's no one I like in this group" Silver said this time sternly, but still a little nervous

"Why don't you stop lying and tell us, you know we're going to find out either way" Knuckles responded harshly

"Well why don't you tell us who you like Knuckles" Silver said probably defending himself

"It's not my question!" Knuckles yelled "Now tell us unless you want a smack to your head from a rubber fish!" Silver cocked an eyebrow, and of course I had to jump in again

"Will you guys just leave him alone, he's not going to tell you!" I yelled, Knuckles growled at me and I sighed, there was no stopping them, those boys were more stubborn then donkeys.

**Ha-ha a new chapter is up ^-^ anyway thank you for being patient, Oh I wonder who Silver likes lol find out on the next chapter!**


	20. Infuriating jokes and a mission

I sighed while watching the guys yell at Silver for not participating, while the others talked about different things ignoring them.

"Is this how they usually act?" I asked Blaze

"You said fine. You said you would participate in the game, so now you have to tell the truth!" Sonic screamed

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Silver screamed back

"If you didn't want to tell us anything you shouldn't have even entered the game" Shadow said

"The only reason I played was because you guys made me" Silver replied

"We can't make you do anything"

Blaze sighed then looked back over at me then grinned a little

"Yep, but it's not there fault it's just they way they are" She said while smoothing out her lavender colored hair.

"Well they could at least be a little more mature about it" I saw Sonic look over

"Yea be mature about it Silver, just tell the truth and get on with it!" Sonic yelled, I bent down committing to keep my mouth shut through the rest of there argument, maybe even the rest of the game, whenever I want to say something that might get me into the spotlight, I'll just keep my mouth shut.

Silver growled a little then started squirming on the floor

"Quit acting like a baby Silver" Knuckles said

"I'm not acting like a baby, your acting like a baby!" Silver screamed, Knuckles cocked and eyebrow probably in a way of saying "what was that?" in a mocking tone "Oh shut-up!" Silver yelled

"Why don't you guys just skip him?" I asked, damn it why can't I stop myself from talking? Ugh this is getting really annoying

Shadow was about to open his mouth when there was a knock at the door

"Tikal honey is everything alright in there?" Tikal's mother asked from the other side of the door.

"Oh, yea everything's fine mom" Tikal responded

"Well would you guys like pizza for dinner tonight?" She asked, Tikal looked over all of us, we nodded

"Sure that would be good"

"Is there any certain kind?" She asked Tikal groaned, it seemed to me that Tikal wanted her mother to leave, I giggled a little

"No its ok mom just get any kind" She said in a kind of annoyed tone, I didn't think Tikal could get like this, annoyed, she always seemed so peaceful

"Ok then, have fun" She said, there was sounds of footsteps walking away from the door, and Tikal plopped back down on the floor and scanned over us all.

"Well that was rude" Sonic said in a mocking tone, Tikal rolled her eyes then watched as the guys went back to arguing.

"Silver your going to answer this question weather you like it or not" Sonic yelled again making Silver flinch from the loudness of his voice.

"You know, wouldn't it be better if we didn't ask this question?" Rouge said causing everyone to look at her "I mean if he answered it, it would probably ruin the friendship of the group" I nodded as she said that causing someone in the group to giggle.

"Rouge is right" Silver said possibly trying to protect his own tail

"Fine we won't ask the question" Sonic said sounding a little irritated "But I will find out Silver T. Hedgehog" he said in a stern voice.

"Anyway" Tikal started "Why don't we just watch some TV just to take a break from the game" Everyone nodded as she turned on the TV then sat next to me.

Once the TV turned on it showed a bear in suspenders telling us about how good the cleaning supplies he was trying to sell were.

"All these commercials are complete bull" Shadow said while changing the channel

"Honestly" Silver started "Some of them work pretty well, like that snuggie thing" Everyone looked at him

"Did you actually buy that?" Knuckles asked with disbelief in his voice, Silver blushed then looked down

"No…" he said silently causing me to giggle

"What color is it?" Shadow asked, it was really quiet in the room now as we waited for Silver to answer

"Green…" We all had burst out laughing then, and Silver looked away as his face became redder than cherries

"Why didn't you bring it over?" Blaze asked between breathes; Silver just shrugged probably refusing to talk anymore.

"Aw it's ok Silver, besides green probably looks really good on you" I said while scooting over then rubbing his back

I thought that it would help him feel a little better, but unfortunately it caused everyone to laugh harder, Silver just got up and quickly walked out the door.

My ears folded back onto my head as I watched him but then a small smile grew onto my face as I saw Blaze walk out of the door, I looked over and saw Rouges head swing over to stare at me with an interested look on her face.

She got up and walked over to the door carefully and peeked outside, I just shook my head and got up also and walked over to her.

"Rouge don't" I said already understanding her plan

"Come on Amy, there probably just going to be talking anyway" She said while pushing the door open a little about to walk outside

"Well what about the others, they'll stop laughing and see that were all gone, come to investigate, possibly make noise while doing so, Blaze and Silver would probably stop doing whatever there doing I mean if there doing something, we'll be seen and will probably get in trouble with the two"

Rouge stared at me with a look of confusion on her face then rolled her eyes

"Fine it will be quick, just a glance then we'll be back here before they'll even notice were missing" I sighed, there was probably no getting through to her so I decided to go

"Fine I'll go with you, but just a glance" She smiled then pulled me out the door to start are mission.

*~%~*

Rouge and I walked downstairs to see it vacant; Tikal's mom probably went out to get the pizza unless she was in the bathroom or something.

"Where do you think they went?" Rouge asked me as she walked over to the plant and looked behind it; I cocked an eyebrow as she did that causing us both to laugh a little

"I don't know let's go back upstairs" I said walking to the staircase

"Maybe there on the balcony" Rouge said as she started towards the staircase practically jog up the steps "Hurry up" She called down to me, clearly not having any patients inside of her.

"I'm hurrying god, I'm not the fastest person in the world you know" I said as I followed her

We walked past Tikal's room and entered the room one door away from it, there was a king sized bed in there and a big glass door.

"Wait; are we in her mom's room?" I asked a little nervously

"Calm down" Rouge said as she walked over to the glass doors and looked out; she looked back at me with a grin located on her face

I hurried over to her to see what was going on out there, once I got there I saw them standing and talking to each other, well Silver was leaning on the rail, and Blaze was standing up while swinging back and forth.

Rouge made an "o" look with her mouth as she silently tried to open the door, it made a small noise of the door sliding on the bottom of the frame, we then stuck are ears out trying to listen to what they were saying.

"Well Silver just don't listen to them, there assholes" Blaze said

"I know but, I just can't help but feel so intimidated by them" he said with a sad expression on his face, Blaze sighed

"Silver all you have to do is ignore them, besides there your best friends they would never actually hurt you" Silver looked down as a small smile grew on his face

"I guess your right" he then looked up again and turned around to look out into the darkness

"Grrr this isn't going anywhere" Rouge whispered angrily, I rolled my eyes and watched some more

"You know, you've always been the one who's actually been nice to me" Silver said

"Oh" Rouge said curiously as her head shot back up

'Hey, I'm nice to him' I thought, but that didn't matter right now oh what's Blaze saying? Arg, why must I always think to myself in important conversations? Silver laughed

"Yea, but you know, remember in elementary school how we called those two swings are own, and no one else could get on them besides you and me" Blaze giggled

"Aw" Rouge and I said in unison

"And every time someone came near them without are permission you would throw mud at them" They both started laughing while I tried to hold in a giggle

"You know, I kind of miss those times" Silver said while tilting his head slightly "it's almost like all everyone want to do when they grow up is be a kid again" Blaze sighed

"Your right, some people still act like kids just to be one again, but then I say why act like a kid, I mean your getting older every second of your life, and people in there twenties who act like kids are already young, and once there older, well you know" Silver chuckled, it was probably at least a three in a lifetime chance when Blaze couldn't finish an informing sentence.

Rouge yawned a little and I looked down and glared at her

"What?" She asked quietly, I just shook my head and looked back up

"Maybe we should be heading back, they'll stop laughing then start to wonder where we are" Blaze said causing me to stiffen up

"We should let them" Silver said still looking out into the darkness "I mean they'll find us eventually, it will be like a game of hide and seek" Blaze giggled then stood beside him.

"Maybe we should go" I said quietly, Rouge looked down then rolled her eyes

"Fine, fine miss out on all the fun" She got up then started walking towards the door quickly, I chuckled a little then took one last glance at them before walking towards the door, but I could have sworn I saw there hands locked together.

**YAY I FINISHED! It took a while I know but my brain wasn't working right and I couldn't think straight when writing this, so I had to go at different times right when the mood was set in XD.**


	21. I hate Mondays

I was lying on my bed eating chocolate graham crackers from the box when I realized I hadn't checked my E-mail. I stood up still crunching on the sweet chocolaty snack in my hand and sat down in front of the computer opening my E-mail.

I had three usual E-Mails from my friends; one was from Sparks that said:

**Yum, chocolate bunnies are good!**

**Sparks**

I laughed a little at the randomness then checked the next one that was from Cream, it said:

**Hey Amy, would you like to go to the mall with me and a friend? If so meet me at my house tomorrow at 5:00 P.M. **

**Cream**

Well I could go, but tomorrow was Monday and I have no idea what my idiotic teachers will assign me, I decided to just wait and see tomorrow and then meet her instead of E-mailing her back.

The next one surprised me; it was from Crystal I immediately clicked on it to read:

**Hey Amy! What are you wearing for Halloween? XD something awesome, don't worry I know, I'm being a mini-devil MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Crystal**

I smiled but then remembered, I totally forgot about Halloween! I mean of course I'm not going to go out trick-or-treating but it's nice to dress up and give out candy to the cute kids in there little fairy and zombie costumes.

I sat on the bed and reached into my palm to just find nothing but my hand which meantI had already finished off my crackers.

I lay back on my bed deep in thought of Halloween costumes before that terrible noise started up again.

The noise of my window opening, I growled a little before turning over the opposite way of the window.

"Hey Ames" Sonic said moving into my room.

"What do you want?" I yelled, slightly irritated that he thought he could just go come into my house anytime he wanted like a public area.

"Oh you hurt my feelings" he said innocently, I rolled my eyes before sitting up to look at him; he smiled at me before leaping onto my bed.

"Halloweens coming up and usually at least one person in the school holds a party" I looked over at him and stared

"And?" I replied

"Well we have to get you an outfit tomorrow for the party" I blinked

"When is the party?" he sighed

"I don't know, no one has said anything yet, but I know that we'll have one since they have one every year"

"Well who said I was even going" Sonics mouth dropped like he heard Spongebob hit puberty.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked getting up on his hands and knees; I rolled my eyes before sitting up to get off the bed.

"I mean, who said I'm going to the party" Sonic jumped off the bed faster than a grasshopper.

"You have to go, it will be so awesome if you were there" I glared at him

"No, besides, I already have a mall date with Cream tomorrow" Sonic groaned

"Come on Amy everyone wants you to come, besides tomorrow you can get an outfit there and wear it" I was seriously getting annoyed with Sonic

"No, I'm staying here to help my mom give out candy to the kids" Sonic stared at me for a second.

"Amy" I looked over "I will get you to come to that party, don't you worry" I rolled my eyes for the second time.

"I'm not worrying"

*~%~*

Before I went to bed that night, the phone rung and Rouge was on the other line, so I took the phone up in my room and talked with her to realize, she was just talking about the party.

"No I'm not going to the party, I'm spending Halloween with my mom" I said now fully irritated

"Why?" she whined "It will be fun" I rolled my eyes for the third time that day, if this keeps happening my eyes will get stuck at the top.

"I'm going to bed Rouge see you tomorrow" She sighed before saying "bye" then hanging up the phone.

---

The morning came fast as usual and I really didn't feel like going to school, my bed was too warm, and I was too tired.

"If you didn't stay up so late at the sleepover" my mom started making me growl a little

"It's not my fault they're the ones who were being loud" I shook my head before walking into the bathroom to get ready.

This was not how I pictured my school year to be, me always tired, getting annoyed by people I just met, and now even mom seemed like she was a little spaced out, what was going on?

I went down into the kitchen where my mom was drinking coffee and reading a magazine, she looked up and nodded while I went to the covert and got out some cereal. After getting out the milk and sitting down in the other seat across the table from my mom, we stayed silent.

"So, how **was** the sleepover?" my mom asked not taking her attention away from the magazine.

"It was ok, not as bad as I thought it would be" She now looked up

"Why would it be bad?" I looked up at her as well, I just realized, I wasn't going to share what Sonic had said.

"Oh um no reason" I chuckled quietly; thank goodness the doorbell interrupted the awkward silence motioning between us.

I quickly got up and practically ran to the door not wanting to be in the room any longer, I opened the door to see Cream standing there.

"Hey Cream" I said quietly, she cocked an eyebrow and leaned in towards me.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a concerned voice

"Oh nothing" I said in my normal voice "hold on" I walked back into the kitchen to see my mom looking up at me "I'm leaving now" I said collecting my bowl and glass of orange juice then dumping it into the sink.

"Ok, I'll see you when you get home" I turned around before I remembered

"Oh, the guys and I were going to go to Rouge's house today" She looked up

"Oh ok, well see you when you get home from there" I smiled before walking out of the room.

After closing the door and walking away from the house, I started wondering, was that rude of me? To just say I was going to Rouge's house instead of asking. Plus I didn't even say 'goodbye' to her, I just walked out.

I immediately felt bad for what I did and desperately wanted to run back inside and give her a hug, bad that would just make Cream ask questions that I really didn't feel like answering.

I could see Cream in the corner of my eye staring at me, a look of concern spread all over her face, she didn't seem like she would ask questions but I knew she was anxious to know what was wrong with me, but of course… I can't bring myself to tell her, to tell anyone.

We got to the bus stop to see everyone there talking and joking around with each other, immediately, as soon as I walked up Sonic charged towards me. My first thought was that I was going to be attacked in a hug or something but instead he just came up and stood face-to-face with me.

"You're coming to the party" After him saying that everyone started rushing over circling around me. I groaned.

"Why do you guys want me to go so bad anyway?" I asked they looked at each other before looking back at me.

"It will be fun" They all said in unison, I could have sworn a sweat-drop appeared on my head like in Animes.

"Fine, if I go, even just for about five minuets will you guys leave me alone?" They beamed before backing away.

I sighed; I had to stop giving them what they wanted it wouldn't be good for me in the future.


	22. Marine

Once at school I was walking down the halls, going to my locker, people who knew me turned around and gave a friendly 'hi' with a kind of familiar smile placed on their faces, people who I didn't know just ignored me, some even unaware of my presence.

Once I finally got to my locker, hastily putting in my combination by twisting the lock, I saw Mocha walking towards me from the corner of my eye. I turned towards her and smiled.

"Hey Mocha, what's up?" She smiled also.

"Hello, Amy," she then turned and leaned against the lockers and sighed, "I'm so tired, I didn't sleep that well last night," I chuckled a little.

"Me neither, you don't even know how many times I twisted and turned last night trying to get comfortable in my bed." Mocha's mouth opened in a wide smile.

"Me too! I mean, I kept twisting and turning too. Isn't it awful? Especially when it's really hot in your room." I quickly nodded, getting a little excited about the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah, and when you start to sweat and then have to take off the blankets but then you get cold again." Mocha nodded too, at that time we both got really close to each other and bent down a little while holding each other's hands excitedly, I realized my tail was wagging like mad.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and you feel like you need to get up and walk around but know you can't, or like go walk outside and walk around." I nodded.

"Well actually, I have a window that I can kind of sit on outside, I mean well… never mind but yeah, I hate that!" Mocha laughed, by this time people were starting to stare causing us to get embarrassed and walk away from each other a little, after we noticed that though we both started to laugh again.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later Amy." Mocha said about to go to her homeroom class.

"Yeah, bye." I said back also walking away. Oh crap, I forgot to get my books out!

*~%~*

School was a real drag today I had to admit, it seemed everyone was tired and groggy, me and Tikal actually talked about it at Rouges house today, how it seemed that when _you_ felt tired and depressed like, everyone else around you felt the same way. Or so it seemed anyway.

Me and my mom were in the living room sorting through old papers and other stuff we found in shelves and other places that need to be cleaned out when I remembered about Cream's E-Mail.

"Oh no!" I practically yelled before standing up causing a bunch of papers that were in my lap fly everywhere making a mess, "oops…" I looked down at my mom and she was staring strangely at me.

"Are you okay?" I could tell she was trying to hold back a smirk, I nodded hastily.

"Um, I forgot, I think Cream wanted to go to the mall and have me meet someone today, is that okay?" I asked in a hurry. She smiled a little and nodded. "Oh, I'm so sorry mom, I'll clean out anything else that needs to be cleaned when I get back, just leave it for me and I will." Uh oh, I'm rambling. I saw mom laugh at me a little.

"It's fine Amy, It's fine, just go and have fun." I smiled at her before quickly saying 'thank you' then running out. It was 4:53; I opened the door and ran out to Cream's house and rung the doorbell hoping Cream didn't already leave.

Thankfully though, she was the one to answer the door, she smiled sweetly at me.

"Hi Amy, are you here to come to the mall?" I nodded.

"Yes, Cream! I'm sorry I'm late, are you and your friend about to leave?" Cream giggled a little at me.

"Oh no, she's not even here yet." My open mouth turned upside down causing Cream to laugh at the funny face I was making. Cream stopped laughing and just smiled then but it looked like she was looking though me, I immediately got scared and whipped around to see another girl standing there.

"Hello Mates, how've you been? Fine perhaps" I gave a week smile, as I looked over the young raccoon, she was wearing a green tube top with skintight black pants. "Orright, we going to the mall or what? I walked all the way here; let's go mates before it fills up with people." She then started walking away, I stared in shock at her. She's certainly… different.

*~%~*

"This sure is a bonza mall, mates! I can't wait to go inside and see what they have in store for us, well let's go!" I ran up beside her as she started speed walking towards the entrance.

"Hey, Marine, didn't you say you wanted to be a captain one day?" She nodded.

"That's right mate, I'm going to sail all over the world! So what are you going to do?" I looked up then.

"You know, I've never actually thought-,"

"Strewth! Look at that, there's so many people, come on, let's go before there's nothing left of the place mates." Cream ran past me.

"Marine, I don't think the store will run out of stock so quickly." I watched as the two ran off towards the escalators. What am I going to do when I grow up? Well I guess there's no need for thinking of those kind of things, I still have time to think. Right now I have to go and enjoy myself.

"Oi! Mate, we're going up the stairs now, hopefully all the shops aren't empty, go, go escalator, go!" Marine called from on the escalator causing people to stare, I saw Cream turn red and turned to Marine probably to tell her not to yell. I couldn't help myself I started laughing. Thinking about jobs and stuff made me believe that life goes by fast, and it's better to act like a kid before its too late. Feeling all the energy in me, I decided to run after them, not caring if I looked like a moron or not.

It seemed, life moved by so fast, you had to enjoy it while you could, it could be gone before you know it. Better to make the best out of it and enjoy yourself.

*~%~*

When I got home I was dead tired, Marine was quite I handful I had to admit, but she was fun in her own way. I trudged upstairs ready to go take a nice warm shower then head off to bed, I felt myself start to smile at the thought. Bed. How warm and comfortable it is.

I had just reached the top of the stairs when I heard mom call from below, since I didn't see her when I walked in she was probably in the living room still, that's when it hit me.

"Oh yeah, I said I'd help clean around when I got back." I mostly said that in sigh form, I wasn't exactly all that excited to go clean right when I got back home. I slumped then trudged down the steps, I wanted to cry, but I couldn't, I'm the one who offered to clean so I have to just suck it up and do it, I mean I admit that it would suck if someone offered to do something and then just dropped the task off a cliff and forgot about it.

"Hi," Mom greeted me when I walked in the living room, I gave her a week smile and tried not to fall down into the couch, my back was aching for comfort though so it was a really hard thing to hold myself back from. "How was your time at the mall?" I was about to answer when I realized I didn't see any paper around, it looks like mom cleaned the whole living room of the papers already.

"It was good, um," mom stared at me with a curious look waiting for me to go on, "do you want me to clean anything? I'll start on the office upstairs." I was expecting my mom to jump up right then a very happy look on his face, lean down and pat my shoulder and say 'do your best!' but instead she just shook her head.

"No it's okay, you look really tired, you should go get some sleep, besides you _do _have school in the morning." Oh yeah… school, I totally forgot about that. She smiled at me but she didn't get up, she was waiting for me to ask her…. A question… what was the question again?

"Huh?" I asked, she perked up confusedly which made her look like a cute confused puppy.

"Huh?" she asked back, I sat up more.

"What was the question again?" She paused and sat there staring into space, I paused and sat there staring at her, and then we started laughing together. It seems that we're both more tired than we thought. Ah, a nice warm bed, I can't wait to go to sleep.


End file.
